House of Angels
by EmeraldSnakes
Summary: Angels and Aliens AU - The Apocalypse is over. Ianto and Jimmy have been left in a motel room, alone and burned out. Unable to simply return to their former lives and unwilling to abandon one another they forge a new life. Together. With Kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** House of Angels  
**Series:** Angels and Aliens  
**Author name:** emeraldsnakes  
**Artist name:** miya_tenaka  
**Beta name:** she_got_revenge  
**Word Count:** 39,202  
**Fandom:** Supernatural/Torchwood  
**Rating:** R  
**Main Characters and/or pairings:** Ianto/Jimmy, Chuck/Becky, John Hart, Bobby, Claire, Jesse, Amelia Novak, OCs: Matthew, Sara, William & Evan  
**Genre:** AU, Slash, some Angst  
**Summary:** The Apocalypse is over. Ianto and Jimmy have been left in a motel room, alone and burned out. Unable to simply return to their former lives and unwilling to abandon one another they forge a new life. Together. With kids. There's also a Prophet, a sex crazed time traveling Hunter, an ex wife, and more than a couple of Pagan Gods and Supernatural beings.  
**Warnings:** Slash, some dark themes, slightly graphic sex  
**Disclaimers:** I own neither Torchwood nor SPN  
Written for the scifibigbang on Livejournal

**Author's Notes:** This was supposed to be up yesterday, but I just started another semester and when I got home my internet crapped out on me.  
You will notice that for several characters, they have gone through trauma, some more extensive than others and that I don't focus on their recovery from that trauma. That is only because the recovery is not significant to the telling of this story.

Originally I'd planned to have a sixth part in which Ianto, Jimmy and Co. are reunited with the Winchesters. However that didn't end up getting written in time, nor become a developed enough idea to actually write.  
Thus it was left out and will now eventually become its own fic.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Dr. Cane?"

Jethro looked up from his writing to see the youngest of his pupils in the doorway. Soren Jones was seven years old but his knowledge surpassed his years. His ancestry was legend and Jethro wondered if Soren would be the one from his bloodline actually _in_the Chronicles. They were in the right century.

"What can I do for you Soren?"

Soren came into his office and stood at the other side of his desk, staring right into his eyes. Jethro sometimes wished the Jones' weren't so proud of their heritage. It made them incredibly arrogant and Soren wasn't any different.

"Kalika says that the Apocalypse was the greatest even in Hunting history seconded only by the colonization of New Kansas."

Jethro refrained from smiling at that. Kalika, named after the Goddess Kali, was Soren's older sister by four years and Soren always came to him when he thought that she was wrong about something.

"And what do you think?" he asked.

Soren shrugged, "I don't know. What _is_ the greatest event of the Hunter's history?"

Jethro did smile at that because History was what he'd dedicated his life to after meeting not only The Last Timelord but the Archangel Gabriel as well. He reached behind him and brought out the first in his personal copy of the Chronicles. It was an actual book, one of the last in existence since everything was digital or holographic. The only other copy of the Chronicles in book form that he knew of was in the Singer Library.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked. He was curious to know if Soren had ever seen one of the original copies, ever been allowed to touch it even though he wouldn't have been allowed to read it.

Soren shook his head. "No Sir."

Jethro's lips twitched. "It is my humble opinion that your sister's assessment is a bit off. While the Apocalypse and the events leading up to it are significant it didn't bring the Hunters into a working, functioning community. In fact I'd say it split them even more and if you can't trust your fellow Hunter then who the hell can you trust? No, I believe it was your ancestors who made the biggest difference. They didn't just start up a Hunter's Bar they started up a place where they could go and feel safe, shrug off their duties for a night or two and relax. They made Hunters more than nameless soldiers."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A young girl screaming bloody murder at her younger brother greeted him as he walked into the kitchen. Jesse adored tormenting Claire with his reptilian pet just a little bit too much, and if it wasn't Jesse they would be concerned but they knew he did it only for fun.

The kids were seated around the table, Claire and Sara on the right side with Jesse standing beside Claire and holding out Simon, Matthew and Will on the other. Matthew was multitasking, doing his homework, eating breakfast and helping Will with anything he needed.

"Dad!" Claire half whined.

"Jesse," Jimmy said, managing not to smile and with a serious voice. "Put Simon away, you know your sister doesn't like him that close."

Jesse obeyed but with a mischievous smile on his face. Jimmy knew that Simon would be making another appearance before the kids were off to school and from the look on his partner's face, he knew it too.

Jimmy smiled at the cup of perfection held out to him and thanked Ianto. His partner always had a coffee ready for him in the morning, always exactly how he liked it. He wondered how anyone could live without it after trying it. He definitely wouldn't be able to.

"Dad?" Matthew's soft voice directed at him as he and Ianto took opposite seats at the table. "Can I work after school today?"

The three older children, by default helped out with a few simple tasks in the restaurant/bar but only Matthew could work for them and make himself some money. Claire had to wait another year before they agreed to consider it.

Matthew had worked long enough that he could do everything but cook the meals. He was a good helping hand and it saved them from needing any outside help. Some days there were so many Hunters in the area that they were all overwhelmed.

Jimmy glanced at Ianto. It was a Thursday, would probably be a slow day but, they owned Angel House together and though Matthew had asked him, it wasn't just up to him. Ianto turned around in his seat and pulled the calendar off the counter behind him.

Matthew's work schedule wasn't dead set. He got more work when his school work load was light, and less when he was nearing major projects and exams. Ianto knew when all of this was happening for all of their children, despite all their attempts to keep it from him. Jimmy stayed out of that argument.

"Sure," Ianto replied. "Till ten."

"Thanks." Matthew smiled. "When's Aunt Becky getting in?"

"Some time around noon," Ianto replied. "There are no Hunters in the area. Though Marcus phoned last night saying he'll be around later this afternoon."

Jesse perked up at that, "Cool! Is he going to stay long?"

Marcus shared Jesse's love for all things reptilian, in fact he was the reason Jesse had gotten into them. Both Jimmy and Ianto had been concerned at first, but Marcus had confided in them that Jesse reminded him of his younger brother who'd died when he was a teen.

"He'll stay until another job comes up," Jimmy told him. "You know that."

They all knew that. So many Hunters come and go that they'd become use to it, but each had at least one Hunter they'd become attached to and always loved seeing.

Once breakfast was finished Jimmy and Ianto packed the kids up and sent them off to school. Simon found himself on Claire's backpack and it was Ianto who moved the reptile back to its tank while Jimmy gave Jesse the 'Angel Stare'. It made all the kids uncomfortable and was a good tactic to getting them to behave. Sara attempted, again, to pack a container of salt in her bag; convinced her teacher was some kind of spirit. William didn't say anything, but hugged them before getting into the back of the van. Matthew drove them all to school every day now. Unlike normal teenagers he didn't mind doing so and he always scheduled after school activities around bringing his siblings home if he could.

"I admire your family, you know."

Jimmy didn't turn around but he knew exactly where that voice was coming from.

"You don't act like it." Ianto replied coldly.

Captain John Hart sauntered into their kitchen and fixed himself some breakfast. Jimmy hated him, sort of. There was no reason to trust him. It didn't matter that he was some kind of Hunter from the future or that he'd sworn over an Enochian Sigil that he was not going to harm them. What mattered was what Ianto had told him about his first encounter with Hart. If it weren't for Chuck they would have thrown him out.

"But I do. You'll understand one day."


	2. Chapter 2

He was empty. Broken. Beat. Lost. Alone.

He wasn't actually alone but he felt it. His body was heavy and his mind was blank. Too blank. There wasn't the snarky, devious, loving voice of the crazy powerful archangel added to his thoughts. There wasn't the sense of closeness they'd shared. One would think that he would be relieved to not have someone wearing his suit but he wasn't. He didn't feel safe anymore. He wasn't happy.

He was miserable.

Gabriel had been called back to heaven. God had asked him to, not demanded and Gabriel had gone. Castiel too because the man was their Father and despite all he'd done, despite the pain he'd put them through and the faith he'd caused them to lose, they still loved him. They still did as he asked. Heaven had to be changed, brought back into God's order and made right again. Paradise was in mournful chaos The Apocalypse had seen the death of many angels and five of the seven archangels. Lucifer had done an excellent job in devastating the Heavenly Host and demoralizing them and not even God's return had been able to change everything.

Gabriel had only survived by being tricky. Michael survived because he wasn't even involved. Castiel survived because of Dean.

Sam and Dean were long gone. Ianto wasn't sure how long it had been since Gabriel had left, wasn't sure if that was exactly when Sam had left too. All he remembered was waking up and knowing there was no one except him and poor Jimmy, still passed out on the other bed. Ianto would be worried - he was worried - but he was two damn tired to do anything. His body just felt so heavy and so worn out. Gabriel had told him being an archangel's vessel would be taxing but he never realized how much so.

There was a moan from the other bed. Jimmy was finally waking up. Maybe it hadn't actually been that long, Ianto couldn't tell but it sure felt like it. He was glad Jimmy was alive. He didn't want to be recovering in the same room as a rotting corpse.

"Dean?"

"Sorry," Ianto replied. "It's just me."

He turned his head to look at the other vessel, lying on the bed in pretty much the same position as him, hair wild on the pillow, face pale. Ianto wanted to get up and help him. An archangel may have been riding him, but a falling angel had been riding Jimmy and that made it a harder toll on his body.

"They're gone," Jimmy said softly, sadly.

"Yeah," Ianto replied needlessly.

The Winchesters might have left but they hadn't left the room unprotected. The doors and windows were salted, there was a knife on the bedside table and a canister of holy water.

They'd also left two broken hearted vessels.

It was a few days before Ianto felt strong enough to move. He found a wad of cash on the dresser, ordered them some light take out and helped Jimmy when he needed it. It was painful and exhausting and he felt like he'd taken ten steps back in his recovery. Jimmy was no better but at least he was looking healthier.

Each day though he felt just a little bit stronger. He was able to eat more, help Jimmy more and even support them both around the room. Jimmy was getting better too, but it was slow going.

"Thank you," Jimmy said softly once after he'd been settled back into his bed.

Ianto could tell it was for more than just this specific time.

"You don't need to thank me Jimmy," Ianto told him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You could have left too," Jimmy told him looking away. "You didn't have to stay but you did. We barely know each other Ianto."

"Then I guess we'll just have to fix that," Ianto told him firmly.

Jimmy looked at him surprised and it made Ianto want to hug him. Sam and Dean had really shaken their confidence in one another by leaving and Ianto wasn't going to let Jimmy think he'd do the same. Jimmy was all he had left.

The nightmares came soon after. Ianto dreamed he was still on fire, Lucifer laughing in the background. He dreamed of Gabriel abandoning him, flying away from having to fight his brother for a _third _time because he was just sick and tired of fighting. He dreamed of being tortured, torn apart piece by piece for the rest of eternity.

They felt so real and he cried. He cried because he knew they weren't real, that none of that had happened and never would. But it could have, he knew how close any one of those possibilities had come to pass.

Some days he'd wake up wondering of what he was living was just a dream too.

Other days he woke to Jimmy tossing and turning, whimpering or on the rare occasion crying. Ianto never asked. He crossed the small space between their beds, crawled in beside him and held him. They'd stay that way until they both felt calm and composed enough to face the day. They never spoke of it, they both needed it and there was nowhere else to go.

Eventually Ianto went out to the office to see how much longer the room had been paid for.

"You don't know?" The man behind the counter gave Ianto a more comprehensive look over. "Man you look like shit."

"Thank you," Ianto deadpanned. "Can I get that information now?"

It took the man about five minutes to find the papers. Apparently this was the town's very off season. Was he even in a town? Ianto had no idea.

"Here we go. Looks like you've still got another seven days paid off."

Ianto went back to the room, wondering why he'd never bothered to turn on the TV or find a newspaper. He should care, shouldn't he? How far away from Detroit were they? How was the disaster at Detroit being handled?

He couldn't remember much about what happened after Gabriel had dive bombed them into Lake Erie. He just knew that they had won, that Cas found God and that God had opened up Hell and sent the Demons back.

"Hey, look what I found," Jimmy said when he entered, holding up multiple IDs and credit cards.

Jimmy was sitting up in his bed, the bedside table opened up. Ianto could see the hints of a box and he wondered why the hell he hadn't looked to see what else Sam and Dean had left them besides what had been clearly visible.

"How much cash do we have left?"

Jimmy shrugged, "maybe $400. I'm surprised they left us any money at all."

Ianto snorted. He figured that was Sam's doing. He threw the room key on the desk and picked up the remote. He didn't turn the TV on, just sat on his bed and stared at the remote as if it would give him all the answer without having the turn the TV on.

"You don't have to, you know," Jimmy's voice gave nothing away but Ianto could guess that he wasn't looking forward to seeing any News.

Ianto shrugged, "I want to, I think. I don't know."

Jimmy hunkered down, grabbed one of the extra pillows and hugged it. "Do it then."

Ianto hesitated, thumb hovering over the on button. Once he did this, there'd be no going back, no forgetting what he'd see. He pressed down before he could talk himself out of it and flipped to CNN.

"...but the biggest question still remains. What happened? Authorities are still refusing to say anything on the matter and survivors themselves are unclear about exactly what went on."

_He flew over the west end of the city, his power rumbling around him. He didn't have to hide himself here, everyone was out in full force. The Graces of his brothers and sisters were pulsing, some in defence, some in offence and some exploding in death. It was so similar to when Lucifer first Fell._

Everyone was screaming. Angels and Demons but mostly Humans. They cried, they ran, they hid but mostly they died. There was nothing he could do about that, no way he could help despite how everything in him screamed at him to. Some of these people were going to die even if he ended up helping them. They would only truly be saved if this battle ended the way they wanted it to.

"Resources are still pouring in for relief efforts, but economists are already saying that Detroit will never fully recover." The newscaster continued to speak but Ianto didn't hear his words.

He recognized the area of Detroit being shown in the current video. The former apartment building, 20 stories high, had been levelled and bodies were still being discovered. He began to tremble. He'd done that. It had been the first Angel to die, Fallen though he might have been. Ezriel had aimed for Dean and he'd thrown the asshole around. The Fallen had dared to challenge him, thought that just because he fought for the humans he was weak and boy, did he show Ezriel how wrong he'd been.

He killed those people. He'd been so focused on destroying Ezriel that he'd forgotten the humans around him. Oh God, he'd killed _children_. He'd done some of the Demon's work for them.

It didn't matter that Gabriel had been doing all the fighting. He'd stopped thinking of Gabriel's actions as having nothing to do with him when he started falling for Sam. Ianto was just as responsible for whatever Gabriel did as Gabriel was himself and vice versa.

How many other buildings had he destroyed had people still inside? Maybe it had been every single one. Maybe that's why Lucifer had been laughing at him the first time.

A full, heavy weight knocked him over and landed on top of him, hands snatched the remote and everything fell silent.

Ianto blinked a couple of times. His heart was racing, his breathing coming in gasps and he could feel his body shake. As everything began to calm down and even out he realized he'd been having a panic attack and that he'd have to do something concerning the cause so that it didn't happen again.

The feel of Jimmy's weight on him and the comforting sensation of his hand running up and down Ianto's arm was _really_ nice.

Ianto mentally shook his head and refused to even go there.

"Thank you."

Jimmy nodded into his shoulder and shifted after a while so that he was lying behind him but he didn't leave. They managed to get the TV turned back on, but Jimmy immediately switched it to Spike, one of the few channels he knew never had any news or special reports. He was also able to stand most of their shows. It was either that or SyFy but he didn't think he could handle aliens or advanced science or whatever else they showed yet. He wasn't sure Ianto could yet either.

. . . . . .

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I wanna fucking get outta here."

Ianto laughed. He didn't think Jimmy actually swore but it was nice, different and that's what he wanted right now. "That's good, because I think we should probably head out tomorrow anyways. Our "rent's" up and I feel really anxious to go."

Jimmy was better. He could walk around and do most anything on his own now. The only indication that he was still recovering was how easy things seemed to tire him out. He got up from where he sat, reading a local newspaper that said surprisingly little about Detroit and sprawled out on Ianto's bed beside him.

"Where do you want to go?"

Ianto shrugged, "Anywhere. I don't care. You know this country better than I do."

"Well," Jimmy though about that. There were three hours away from Detroit and they could only go further. He frowned, "How are we getting out of this town."

Ianto's eyes widened and he hid his face when he answered, "I was hoping you wouldn't ask and just go with it."

Jimmy blinked, "You stole a car?"

He saw the blush creeping up Ianto's neck. "Um…yes? It was in an impound lot."

"You still stole it. And how did you know how to hotwire it? I'm assuming that's what you did?"

Ianto nodded, "I prefer the term liberated."

Jimmy laughed, "I'll remember that for when you get us arrested."

Ianto looked up at him, "The fake IDs will probably get us arrested sooner. Eventually we'll have to get rid of them."

"And the car," Jimmy insisted.

"No one will miss it," Ianto argued. "It's a perfectly good vehicle too, a 2001 Toyota Camry. Not a lot of mileage and it appears to be in pretty good shape."

Jimmy scowled. "I'll think about it. No promises."

. . . . . .

They drove for a couple of days before ending up in a small city in California. They remained there for three weeks before leaving. They hopped around, city to city, town to town, never staying longer than a month and sometimes only staying a few days. Jimmy drove most of the time. Ianto found it difficult to remember that driving was different in America, especially when he was tired.

When they stayed in hotels, or rented a small apartment they started off by getting two beds. But almost every night one of them ended up moving. Their sleeps were more peaceful that way so they eventually stopped bothering.

It never went any further than sleeping though many nights Jimmy would watch Ianto. The younger man was beautiful, flat planes, light muscle ridges and an ass Jimmy felt compelled to explore with his hands and his mouth. He never acted on his urges though. It felt sort of wrong to want someone so soon after Dean had left and he didn't want to screw up the easy way he and Ianto were able to coexist.

. . . . . .

Ianto came back from a library one day, handed him a folded pieces of paper then hid himself in the bathroom. Jimmy stared at the closed door bewildered. Ianto usually greeted him at least.

He looked down at the paper, folded five times but crinkled as if Ianto had made it into a ball and intended to throw it out; multiple times. Jimmy slowly opened it, wondering what could possibly have Ianto so out of sorts and frowned.

It was an address in Peoria and suddenly it made sense. Amelia's brother lived there, she'd probably moved in with him for a while before getting her own place. At least she'd been safe.

"Ianto!"

The bathroom door opened slowly and Ianto came out with a blank face. Jimmy didn't like not being able to read him.

He held up the address, "Why?"

Ianto shrugged, "They're your family. I don't want to be the one keeping you from them."

Jimmy sighed, "You're not. I don't want to go back, not yet anyways."

When they left that particular motel for good, Jimmy threw the address in the trash. He found another copy in his gab when they chose their next stop. Instead of making a big deal about it he slipped it into his wallet quietly.

. . . . . .

Jimmy woke with a gasp, heart pounding, nightmare fading away. He hadn't had a dream like that in years but he knew exactly what triggered it. He rolled himself over and draped himself over Ianto.

"Jim?" Ianto's voice was thick with sleep and accent heavy.

"Sorry," Jimmy replied softly. "Go back to sleep."

"Mmph," Ianto's arms wormed their way around him, "'sokay. Are you alright?"

"Just a nightmare."

Ianto's arms tightened, "I understand."

Jimmy buried his face in Ianto's neck. Ianto didn't really understand this time. It wasn't the Apocalypse related, hell it wasn't even Dean related. It was just one of the many things he didn't like to think about, let along talk of.

"I used to have an older brother," Jimmy found himself saying despite the lump in his throat and ach in his chest. "Connor was awesome, he was my idol. I'd follow him, imitate him, I'd try to be him and he was never bothered by it."

"What happened?" Ianto's voice was soft, curious but respectful. If Jimmy decided he didn't want to say anything more he wouldn't push. But Jimmy wanted to talk. He wanted Ianto to know about Connor, to know about the kind of person he was because of him. He'd never wanted to talk about him before.

"Connor was four years older than I was, so he was in his final year at University when I was just starting. I knew something had been bothering him, he'd been kinda quite during the summer but I didn't think that whatever it was was so bad that…that he…"

Jimmy couldn't say it. After so many fucking years he still couldn't bring himself to say that that's what Connor had done. He didn't know why, he'd said it in the context of other people but he could never get it out when it came to Connor.

"It's okay," Ianto told him soothingly. "I think I know what you're trying to say."

"It's not okay," Jimmy's breath hitched and his eyes welled up. "He _left me_ and I don't know why. I would have helped him, I would have done _anything_ for him. Why did he do it Ianto?"

He curled around Ianto tighter. He doesn't think he's cried like this since it happened, not over Connor, not over his parents when they died in a fifteen care pile up six years ago.

Ianto whispered Welsh in his ear and ran a hand through his hair. It continued even after Jimmy's tears had dried and Jimmy was grateful. He didn't want to speak anymore.

"I'm sorry you had to be reminded today."

They'd been shopping downtown, walking between stores when they head a woman scream. Ianto reacted immediately and Jimmy followed out of habit. They woman was young, around twenty five with spiky blond hair and she'd come home to find her boyfriend hanging by a noose. With some help Ianto cut him down and checked for a pulse but he was already gone.

"I have an older sister, Rhiannon," Ianto told him. "She's five years older than I am so we weren't the closest but we still get along pretty well. She'd married to a bloke named Johnny. Kinda average but he'd not a bad guy and he's so very Welsh. They have two kids, David who's seven and Mica who's five. I never saw them often, couple of times a year when I could get some time away from Torchwood. I should probably call her tomorrow."

Jimmy snorted, "Probably."

"Mmhmm. I don't have any other family, really. Tad was an only child and I haven't talked to my mum since I joined Torchwood. She didn't like that I couldn't tell her about my job and I got really angry when she started comparing me to Tad. It still makes me angry, actually."

"I'm sorry."

Ianto laughed, "Don't be. I did this. Maybe I'll get past it, maybe I won't but honestly it's not that big a deal. I was never close to her."

"I couldn't stand to be near my parents longer than a couple of days after Connor died. They appeared to be so unaffected and I just couldn't take it. University was a very good place to lose myself. After Connor died I lost faith. I drank, I smoked and I partied hard. I slept around too, woman first. Then one night some guy hit on me and I was like 'what the hell, why not.' I think it helped that he was really hot and I was more than a little drunk."

"But you regained your faith."

Jimmy nodded, "After University I met Amelia and I knew she wasn't going to give me the time of day if I didn't straighten myself out."

"Do you regret it?"

Jimmy shook his head, "Not most days, but sometimes. Sometimes I think about how most of the angels turn out, about how God was just _not_ up there and I wonder why I'd been putting my faith in that. I'd wonder why I bothered to change and then I remembered that I probably wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"I'm glad you're here," Ianto whispered.

Jimmy looked at him, at the ridge of his nose, the curve of his lips and the allure of his eyes, "So am I."

. . . . . .

Two and a half months after the End, countless towns and cities later, they went to Peoria. Ianto tried not to show how much he dreaded their arrival. He'd given Jimmy the address; he had no say over whether or not he left and went back to his family.

He regretted it now. He didn't want to lose Jimmy, he'd be alone and then what would he do? Torchwood was always an option, but Gabriel had changed him. He couldn't go back to catching aliens and worrying about what could come at them from _out there_ when Earth had just as many problems. He couldn't Hunt though either. He'd seen the way it affected a person. He didn't want to be like that.

There was no way he was talking to Jimmy about it. He didn't want to affect the choice Jimmy made because if he knew anything about the older man, it was that, when left alone he made the decision that was best for himself. He had a feeling that, oftentimes Amelia hadn't let him do that.

They arrived in Peoria as it was getting dark. They booked a hotel room and then went out for supper. It was tense and Ianto felt as if their entire history together had been forgotten.

When they were finished Jimmy drove them to Amelia's. He parked across the road but remained in the driver's seat.

"You don't have to do this today." Ianto said hesitantly.

"I have to."

Ianto nodded and so he waited. Jimmy stared out the window for a while before he exited. He crossed the road, but he stayed at the sidewalk. Ianto wondered what he was thinking, feared it. Jimmy would go in, maybe not for Amelia but definitely for his daughter. Nothing had changed the way he felt about her and as much as it might kill Ianto, he wouldn't begrudge Jimmy the need to be with her.

He tried not to think about it, about what he would do. He wants to beg Jimmy not to leave. He thought they would stay together. That's what he'd intended. They'd woken up in that motel and all he'd thought about was not being like Sam and Dean and that, if one day they ever parted ways, they would do it when they both thought it should happen.

This was not what Ianto ever thought would happen.

He jumped when the door opened and Jimmy slipped in. He started the car and they went back to the hotel. Ianto didn't want to ask what was going on. He was almost afraid to know.

He followed Jimmy into their room but as soon as the door had closed Jimmy rounded on him and pushed him up against the door, bodies flushed together.

"You can ask you know," Jimmy growled.

Ianto took a deep breath but he couldn't think straight. Jimmy smelt so good, and he'd been dreaming about this, dreaming about something _finally_ happening.

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," Ianto told him, breath coming quicker, heart bounding.

"Well fuck Ianto. I'm not going back. I can't even fathom doing so."

Ianto nodded. Jimmy was so close. All he had to do was lean down a little. Jimmy took the initiative. He grabbed Ianto and pulled him into a kiss and all Ianto could think about was how long he'd been waiting for this.

Jimmy was the one to pull away, resting his forehead on Ianto's eyes closed, arms circling around him. "Fuck, I need you Ianto. In you, in me, I don't fucking care, I just…I need this."

That was all Ianto needed to hear. He pushed away from the door, aimed for one of the beds and led Jimmy. He worked his hands up the front of Jimmy's shirt and swallowed the gasp he received when he brushed his nipples.

They stumbled and fell onto the bed. Ianto stared down at Jimmy, disheleved and so beautiful. He wanted this, had wanted this for months and now he was going to get it. He could almost swear this was a dream if it wasn't for the look Jimmy was giving him.

"Ianto," Jimmy growled. "Stop thinking and fuck me."

Ianto laughed and proceeded to do just that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ianto parked outside the shelter and looked at Jimmy. "Are we sure about this?"

Detroit was a mess and would probably be for another ten years while they cleared out the rubble and rebuilt what they could. They had both been feeling compelled to the city again for some time but had been avoiding it. They'd given up when it was pretty clear that the feeling wasn't going away, packed and headed north.

"No," Jimmy replied. "But this is definitely the place we're supposed to be."

They'd been navigating the city all morning, looking for what felt right and they didn't have to look hard at this place to know it was the right one. This place had a great big Enochian Sigil on it.

"That's one way to get our attention." Ianto commented as he got out and closed the door. "Do you think it's maybe a little too obvious?"

Jimmy shrugged, "When it comes to Angel related things, I find that they're very obvious."

Ianto snorted, "There was nothing obvious about Gabriel except his sweets."

The shelter was larger on the inside then it appeared and there were surprisingly less people then they expected to see. Most of the inhabitants seemed to be too young, too old or too sick to be out and doing whatever it was they could.

"Can I help you?" a woman in her late fifties, reminding Ianto just a little of his mum, came up to them. She was a short lady, 5'3 maybe and Ianto had the uneasy feeling of her being able to totally kick his ass.

"Actually," Jimmy said, "We were hoping we could help you. Volunteer for a while."

She nodded stiffly, "Follow."

She headed for the back, and after a quick glance at one another Jimmy and Ianto followed.

"Do you live in the city?"

"No Ma'am," Ianto replied.

She glared back at them, "I aint never been in the Military boys, call me Leanne."

She led them into a backroom, an office that looked about the size of a closet. "Are you staying somewhere?"

"Not yet."

She tutted disapprovingly, shuffling through her papers. It was bizarre that, in such a place paperwork was still required. "The closest motel is outside the city but I can't guarantee it has any rooms available. Most of the hotels in the city were destroyed and the rest are being used as shelters."

She paused, looked up at them and he could see the apology in her eyes. "We don't have two beds to spare."

"We only need one." Jimmy told her and crossed his arms, waiting for whatever she had to say about that.

She only raised an eyebrow, expecting them to elaborate. Jimmy wasn't going to.

Ianto sighed, "We were here when _it_ happened. Sleeping together helps keep the nightmares away, and before you ask, we don't do public displays of affection."

Leanne nodded, "You'll still get some grief over it."

"That's nothing new."

"Okay then, thank you. Would you be willing to add your car to the motor pool? We ferry people to and from work, pick up supplies and go where ever we need to that we can't walk to."

Ianto blushed when Jimmy turned to glare at him. "You can explain this one."

"Excuse me?" Leanne asked confused.

"The car. To get out of the city, since we didn't own one before, I hotwired it out of an impound lot."

Leanne surprised them by being quite happy with that news. "Excellent. We've got an area out back of cars without keys but haven't found anyone to make them work. Are you a mechanic?"

"He was just a juvenile delinquent," Jimmy muttered.

Leanne smiled then started to show them around. She introduced them to other workers and residents and then put them to work.

. . . . . .

Ianto hotwired the lot of twenty-odd cars the shelter had, but it took him almost a full day. Each vehicle was a little different, some were harder to get at the wiring and some he had to break into. He also got called away to help with other tasks.

He was finishing up on a Range Rover when he became aware of someone watching. He sat up and looked around just in time to see a small head duck back into the shelter. He frowned. There weren't many children in this particular shelter. They and their families had been herded into the larger ones where, during the work hours they would be looked after by teachers and parents who didn't have anywhere else to work.

Ianto shrugged the intrusion off. The kid was probably just curious about what he was doing. He manoeuvred back into the unnatural position required and went back to work.

"Were you some kind of gymnast, or are you just naturally that flexible?" Jimmy's voice startled him. He'd heard his lover come up but he hadn't expected Jimmy to learn over and speak.

"Shit!" he rubbed his forehead where he'd hit it.

"Oh, sorry," Jimmy sounded more amused than sorry. "But seriously, this is kind of…"

He trailed off and Ianto rolled his eyes, "It's kind of _painful,_ that's what it is."

He shifted and eased himself up again. "We're not doing anything here."

"It's not that public," Jimmy tried.

Ianto glared at him, "But it's still public so you can't stop thinking whatever it is you're thinking."

"You're not fun," Jimmy mock pouted.

"Not what you said two nights ago."

. . . . . .

"Who's the kid?" Jimmy asked Leanne.

The kid in question was normally alone, shying away from most people and never talked. He was small, skinny with sandy blond hair and sad blue eyes. He never smiled and it looked like he had no parents.

"William. He was one of the first brought here," Leanne answered softly. "I was told he'd been found by his parents, both of whom had been killed by something."

"Something?" Jimmy inquired intrigued.

Leanne sighed, debating over something. "Mr. Novak, I saw things that day that I though couldn't possibly be real."

"Men and woman with black eyes, other with wings and invisible dogs?" Jimmy guessed. At her surprised look he added, "I was here too."

She sighed, "William's parents, among many others to have died in that area appeared to have had their eyes burned out. We don't know why he survived and he won't talk about what he saw. He likes you and your partner."

"He hasn't said anything to us," Jimmy told her defensively.

"No, but he smiles at you. He doesn't shy away from you either and he watches you but not with distrust like he watches the rest of us. I don't understand it."

Kid could look at Angels so Jimmy wondered if maybe he knew that he and Ianto were Vessels. Maybe he'd seen them, though Jimmy didn't recognize him and he'd only been in Detroit for a short time. Ianto hadn't said anything either.

That also brought up the question of William's parents. They'd both died, which meant that one or both of them weren't his biological parents. He wondered what the truth was.

"You know something." Leanne accused.

Jimmy schooled his features. Leanne was a good woman but he wasn't getting into angelology and demonology with her if she hadn't already put the pieces together before now.

"I know a lot of somethings but if you are referring to what I think you are referring to, then you are wrong." Jimmy hoped that was the end of it, but he had a feeling it might not be.

. . . . . .

"How long do you think we should stay?" Jimmy whispered into Ianto's ear during the second week they were there. It might have been just over three months since the last battle in linear time but to him it felt like yesterday. It always felt like yesterday. He wanted it to stop.

Under him, Ianto shrugged, "Till we can't do it anymore, I guess."

Jimmy didn't think it would be much longer. He was having frequent nightmares again and he knew that Ianto was being weighed down with guilt about how many people he displaced with his participation in the battle.

There was a shuffling to the right of them, different from Kaci, the woman who slept in the bed closest to them when she constantly turned over. It was more like soft footfalls inching slowly forward.

Jimmy and Ianto both craned their necks to see William, in plain pjs and holding a stuffed anima. Jimmy couldn't quite make out what it was

Ianto stuck his arm out of their blanket and waved, them motioned William closer but William took off.

"We should talk to him tomorrow," Jimmy suggested. Ever since Leanne told him about the boy they'd been talking it over. They wanted to see if they could help, maybe find him someone that he could trust.

Ianto nodded, "After the residents go to work. When it's slow."

It took them a while to find William the next day. He was hiding and though they know all his usual places he hadn't been hiding in them. Instead, when Ianto went to search his bag for his journal he noticed a child sized lump on their bed.

"Hello William."

William pushed the covers down a bit and smiled at him, "Hi."

Ianto and Jimmy learned that William had seen the true forms of at least five different Angels, some as they died and other as they exposed their own Grace to kill the Demons en mass. The Angles had even gone as far as to protect him, having sensed that he was a vessel it seemed.

They talked, or more, Ianto and Jimmy talked and William listened. They talked for an hour every day and although they never mentioned it, both were beginning to feel deeply for William.

"You should take him when you go," Leanne told them when they informed her that, after a month they just couldn't take it anymore.

Ianto shook his head, "We're not qualified to look after a child."

"I think you are," Leanne countered. "I think he's just what you need to heal and I don't think he'll let you leave without him."

Leanne had been right. William had packed what little he had and followed them around on the day they'd set to leave.

"William," Jimmy knelt down with a heavy heart and placed his hands on the child's shoulders. "We can't take you. You're safer here."

William shook his head, "The big drawing got erased yesterday. Please don't leave me."

His eyes filled with tears, and Jimmy had never been able to refuse a crying child. He didn't need to convince Ianto either.

In the car, as they headed away from Detroit for the last time, William asleep in the back seat they discussed where they would be going.

"You know, I don't even know why we're making such a big deal out of it," Ianto said frustrated. "I mean, we've got an entire country to choose from, it shouldn't be that hard to pick a place."

"Well then why won't you?" Jimmy countered, equally as frustrated.

"Why won't you?" Ianto snapped.

They glared at each other, when Jimmy wasn't looking at the road.

"Okay," Ianto took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Let's just say one place we're think and go from there."

"You go first," Jimmy said.

"Why me?" Ianto asked annoyed. "This is your country."

"Well why not?"

They glared at each other for a moment again then took a deep breath.

"Kansas." They both said at the same time.

They stared at each other in wonder.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Ianto asked.

Jimmy shrugged, "I didn't. I've been thinking about Kansas for a few days now. Kind of like…"

"Like the Big Man Upstairs is pointing us in the right direction?" Ianto suggested.

"Yeah," Jimmy sighed. "Think that's why we went to Detroit again?"

"Maybe. I don't like it though. I want us to be free to make our own choices."

"I think we're just being guided Ianto. It led us to William, and it was our choices to follow that lead."

Ianto slouched in his seat, a soft smile on his face. "You're right." He grinned at Jimmy. "Kansas it is."


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto read the entire paper front to back every morning. It was an old habit he'd learned from his father and he hadn't realized what he'd been doing until while in Topeka he came across an article about the death of a business man in Auburn that referenced three others in the same area. He immediately started going over the possibilities of what it could be.

When Jimmy entered the room carrying William he realized what he was doing and closed the paper in horror. He couldn't believe he'd been thinking like a Hunter; even for more than a moment. He and Jimmy had agreed to stay out of Hunting, that it was too dangerous for them especially now that they had a child to look after.

"Is everything alright?" Jimmy asked concerned, settling William in his chair.

Ianto shrugged, "Yeah."

Jimmy lifted his chin so that they were looking into each other's eyes, "Are you sure? I can look after Will for the day if you're feeling ill."

If Sam Winchester hadn't already owned his heart Jimmy definitely would have. As it was Jimmy just had all the broken pieces.

"I'm fine," Ianto replied, trying to smile. "You don't have to take a day off."

After coming into custody of William, Ianto had called Jack. He'd needed to know what Torchwood had done with his finances after he'd become Gabriel's vessel. He'd been surprised to learn that Jack had done nothing. He hadn't been declared dead, and Jack hadn't taken him off the payroll. Apparently Jack considered Hunting an obscure branch of the Torchwood Mandate.

They lived mainly off Ianto's income, substantial as it was and the ten month accumulation when he didn't need money at all. Jimmy worked though because he wanted to provide for them, even if it was just a little bit. He wanted to be useful. Ianto could never fault him for that.

Jimmy caressed his cheek for a moment, "If you're sure. Anything news worthy?" he added, changing the topic.

Though both of them could easily be very open with their feelings they preferred to talk in the dark of night, curled up and comfortable together in their bed while they waited for sleep to claim them.

Ianto smiled and shrugged, "Not really. The Detroit Project is coming along nicely and still no one can agree on what happened."

It was a little bit of a low blow, but Jimmy definitely wouldn't be reading the paper now. He wouldn't read what Ianto had and then know what had upset him.

Ianto couldn't get the story out of his head all day. It distracted him, made him less efficient and he knew Jimmy had noticed it when he got home from work. But Jimmy didn't ask, just helped despite the long day at work. A part of Ianto wished he would, he wanted to talk about it, but he also wanted to keep it to himself. He wanted to bury it and never think of it again.

"How was your day?" Ianto asked.

"Typical," Jimmy replied. "Rhia and Daniel are still fighting and I think Heather's about to pitch a fit over it."

Ianto chuckled. He lived vicariously through Jimmy when it came to drama. For a small accounting agency he worked with quite the bunch.

"And George?"

George played both fields. He saw everything as a challenge, his job and his sex life and he'd set his eyes on Jimmy. Ianto hated it, hated the thought of someone trying to seduce _his_ lover and the thought that maybe Jimmy _could_ be seduced away from him.

"Still the same," Jimmy sighed. "God, if I could only shift his attention away from me."

"Yeah," Ianto replied softly. He took a deep breath, refused to think that he could lose what he had then went into the kitchen to get himself a beer.

"Something's bothering you." Jimmy came up behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on Ianto's shoulder.

Ianto set his beer down and turned around to give Jimmy a kiss. "I wish you didn't have to see him. I hate it."

Jimmy captured his lips possessively. "I know. I hate it too."

Ianto wondered if there was anything he could do to stop it. Maybe he could show up one day at the end of work, take Jimmy out and in the process stake his claim. He'd have to do something at least.

"There's something else," Jimmy said. His voice was soft, tender, like he was about to say something that would cause some pain. "I read today's paper."

Ianto tried not to panic, but he was pretty sure he didn't hide it too well. "So?"

Jimmy sighed and rested his forehead against Ianto's. "I saw it, the Hunt in Auburn. Intriguing, isn't it?"

"I don't want it to be intriguing," Ianto snapped, pulling away. "I want it to be just another death, another case for the cops, or the FBI or someone _else,_ just not us. I can't…Jimmy."

"I know Ianto and I'm not asking you to." Jimmy cupped Ianto's face, "but we found a Hunt Ianto. Do you want to ignore it in the hopes that maybe just maybe someone else has found it too? You're not like that Ianto."

"I'm not a Hunter either Jim. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Jimmy smiled, "I'll call Bobby and give him the details. I'm sure he can find someone to handle whatever it is."

"God," Ianto said miserably, "I didn't even think of that."

"It's okay," Jimmy soothed. "It actually took me quite a while to think it up."

Ianto was sure Jimmy was just saying that, but it made him feel better anyways. He grabbed his beer as they made their way to the couch, Jimmy detouring to look in on William first. They settled down together, curled up on the couch with the TV on low and Jimmy made the phone call to Bobby.

. . . . . .

"Have you noticed the kid down the hall?" Jimmy asked.

William was between them on the couch absorbed in his favourite TV program. He still didn't talk much for a five year old, but he was opening up more and more each day.

It surprised them both when William responded, "Matthew."

It surprised them because of everyone William might open up to, it was some random teenager down the hall. They'd noticed the little waves and smiles, noticed the way William never shied away when passing him by in the hall. They couldn't figure out what made Matthew different from everyone else.

Matthew was in his mid teens - fifteen, maybe sixteen - and was almost as tall as Jimmy. He had a strong build, broad shoulders, some muscle but not a lot as if he played sports but wasn't a jock. He wore well made clothes but not designer, he had a laptop but it looked to be about three generations old and, from what Ianto had noticed, he bought mostly no name brand items at the grocery store.

It concerned them that they never saw Matthew's parents. Jimmy was in and out of the apartment like clockwork and only once in a while would he see Matthew headed off to school. Ianto, whose schedule was irregular, saw no one. Ever.

Their curiosity and their concern prompted them to be more observant and more friendly, not that they weren't friendly before but now they always made a point to say "hello" when they saw him. They made a point to observe his emotions, his attitude towards them, their son and their relationship.

It was almost a month later when Ianto got anything more than a shy hello back from Matthew. He was reading a series of reports from Jack, who'd been working a case for nearly two weeks and needed a fresh pair of eyes, when he heard a couple of very clear voices coming from the doorway. He looked up and was surprised to see that William hadn't come back from his room, or the bathroom - whichever one he'd needed.

Ianto closed the lid to his laptop and shot towards the door, a moment of panic rising in his chest until he saw that William had the door open only as far as the chain would allow and he could hear Matthew on the other side.

"Hey kids."

The reaction was not what he was expecting. Matthew took off; Ianto could hear his feet running down the hall to his apartment. William turned to look up at him with the most annoyed look he'd ever seen on the kid's face that it made him smile. He closed the door and removed the chain before opening it again.

William looked between him and the open door perplexed.

"Well go on, bring your new friend back."

William smiled brightly and followed Matthew. Ianto watched from the doorway, spied really because he didn't want to scare Matthew off but he also wanted to make sure William would be okay.

Ianto watched with a grin as William knocked on Matthew's door, wait for it to open then immediately drag Matthew back to theirs with a tight grip on his hand.

"William. Will what are you doing?" Matthew asked nervously but he didn't try to fight the younger boy.

Ianto stood aside as the kids entered and he could see that Matthew was not only uncomfortable but scared.

"Hi Dad, this is Matthew."

Ianto chuckled, "Hello you two."

Matthew didn't relax. "Um, I'm sorry. I didn't start anything or…anything. He just keeps talking to me."

Matthew flushed red as a tomato and Ianto wanted to laugh, might have if he wasn't so sure Matthew would flee, but he didn't. "It's not a problem Matthew."

Ianto didn't want things to get awkward so he directed the kids to the living room and got them some drinks. But things did get awkward. Ianto didn't know what to say to the kid. This wasn't some kind of fact finding for a case, this was pure sticking his nose into someone else's life out of curiosity. He could really screw things up and he didn't want to do that.

Eventually William broke the ice - though not gently -by telling Matthew that he had to stay for dinner.

"Oh, no I can't." Matthew said hesitantly. "I don't want to impose."

"You're not." Ianto assured him. "If it's alright with your parents you're welcome to join us."

As Matthew was going white as a sheet William was blurting, "His parents are gone."

"William," Ianto scolded. "You can't just say that kind of thing."

"It's okay," Matthew told them sullenly. "He's right. My parents are gone."

"I'm sorry." He gave William a look that said there'd be words later.

Matthew shrugged, "It happened months ago, during the Detroit incident. The ground opened up, like an earthquake but the kind you see in cartoons and people ended up falling in. My mom fell, and when my dad went to see if there was any way he could save her he fell too. I probably would ended up the same if all the black smoke hadn't started being sucked in. nobody talks about it and Detroit was more devastated."

Oh hell, Ianto thought. Ironic since that was exactly what happened. "I know. I was there."

_"You have an odd way of surviving little brother," Lucifer taunted._

Gabriel ignored him and slashed his blade though another Demon's throat when it got too close. He could feel Lucifer's Grace all around him just as he could feel the Graces of his brothers and sisters going out, slowly one by one.

He wondered many things. He wondered why Lucifer had held this grudge for so long. He wondered why Michael always believed that his way was superior. He wondered where Castiel was, who'd gone on one final hunt for their Father, despite all the warnings and despite what Joshua had said because Joshua was full of shit. Where was Dean? He was supposed to be headed straight for him with the key to opening Lucifer's prison and locking him back in. More importantly, where was Sam?

He saw it too late; saw the Holy Oil torch in Lucifer's hand aimed right for him. He twisted away but it wasn't enough. He didn't have the time and he screamed in agony when the fire scorched his left wing. His Grace pushed out, burned away the demons but it could do nothing against the flames and Lucifer was simply watching and smiling.

Gabriel flew away, Lucifer's laughter echoing behind him as a promise for more. He flew up and over the city headed north towards Lake Erie. It hurt, it hurt so bad that he thought he wasn't going to make it and it was taking so damn long. His Grace bled through the confinements of his vessel and Ianto's consciousness shrieked and withered. Gabriel had to get to that lake. He was killing his vessel.

Another scream tore from his throat and he was thrown into a sky rise. He sensed rather than saw the tarnished Grace flying at him and he quickly snapped his fingers, an illusion forming around him. The Fallen Angel wouldn't be able to break though unless he was one of the higher ranked ones and even then, it gave Gabriel some time to get his bearings.

"Gabe make it stop," Ianto pleaded with him.

Gabriel whimpered. His wing was still burning and the fire was spreading. It was a slow process. The oil seeped and the fire followed. The flames licked the surrounding feathers and a quarter of his wing was burning. He could fly but it would make the fire spread and go deeper. Angel's wings had a natural resistance to fire but it wasn't absolute.

"Gabriel please."

Gabriel snapped his fingers, pouring his Grace into what he wanted and it wasn't him that moved but the Earth below him. He free fell into the Lake; he didn't even try to slow his descent. When he hit the water it took his breath away. He hit it with such force that a tidal wave rose but he didn't care. The ice cold temperature soothed the heat of the flames and caressed all the pain away.

Gabriel's not aware of how long he's underwater but he starts moving when he feels it. His Father's essence is unique, powerful and loving. Gabriel scrambles towards it. He pulls his wings in and kicks. He's not even sure he's headed up, just knows that he's moving towards his Father.

He breaks surface, looks around and he's quite glad to not be on land. He can see the chasms in the earth; see the demons being sucked back into hell and anyone else too stupid to avoid the chasms. Only his father had the power to open up Hell like that.

Ianto didn't like thinking about Detroit if he could help it. He'd paid his due for being one of the people - in part - to destroy the city. Why couldn't he just move past it?

"Seriously? You were in Detroit?" Matthew asked, torn between curiosity and astonishment.

Ianto nodded. "We tried to avoid it, but some things are fixed, I guess."

Detroit was one of them, a fixed point in time. The deciding battle of the Apocalypse was always meant to be there. Its outcome had not been so decided.

"Do you know what really happened?"

"You don't want to know what really happened Matthew. Trust me on this." Ianto urged. He didn't want to tell the truth.

"I watched my parents die. I deserve to know."

"I can't."

Matthew found out later, after Jimmy came home and after they ate dinner together. William told him, explained everything as best as a five year old could and for some reason Matthew actually believed him. Kid was crazy to have done so but his acceptance was easier to deal with than disbelief.

Since then Matthew became almost like a permanent member of their home. He would come over after school every day, hang with William, do his homework and eat. The only thing he didn't do was sleep over, though Ianto half expected him to drop off on their couch on several occasions.

"If you don't mind me asking, has ACS ever shown up at your place?" Jimmy asked.

The both of them had been wondering why it seemed that, for a minor, no one had looked into Matthew's living situation. If no one had, then how had he slipped through the cracks? Before they hadn't felt comfortable enough but it had been six weeks and had seen no signs of other life around Matthew's apartment.

"Why would they? A lot of people died that day and a friend of my dad's - who's a police officer - checks up on me every week. He pulled some strings, made it so that my parent's account is still open and paying the bills." Matthew shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"I sense a 'but' somewhere," Ianto told him. "You might as well tell us everything."

Matthew was quiet for a while. He stared at the TV in thought and they waited patiently for him to tell them.

"The money's running out. Drew said there won't be enough in two months, and that's pushing it. He said he'll to what he can to help but I know they're not doing too well financially."

And suddenly Ianto and Jimmy had another son.

It wasn't so sudden, but it happened and it was mere weeks after that, after identifying three more possible Hunts and sending them to Bobby that Bobby called them to tell them of another child.

"Are we seriously considering this?" Jimmy asked running his hand down Ianto's bare chest.

"I hope we are," Ianto replied shifting strategically so that certain anatomical parts lined up just … Ianto gasped.

"Not what I was talking about," Jimmy said amused. "I meant the girl Bobby told us about. Sara."

"I think we should look into it," Ianto said eventually. "I'm not saying we commit but what if Bobby's right? Civilians won't be able to help her."

"And we can?" Jimmy countered. "Ianto, we _are_ civilians now."

"But we'll believe her when she says she was possessed."

"_If_ she was possessed," Jimmy mumbled. At Ianto's look he continued, "You said it yourself, Bobby's information might not be accurate. I just don't think we should be considering another child, we just took guardianship of Matthew."

Ianto glared at him, "I'm not listening to this."

Jimmy scowled and turned away from him, "Yeah, I'm not listening to your shit either."

. . . . . .

They went out to Tulsa, Oklahoma on a Saturday, trusting Matthew not to do anything stupid and calling every hour or so because it made them feel better. Jimmy drove so that he'd have something to concentrate on other than how annoyed he was with Ianto. Ianto was on his laptop working on something for Torchwood again. Jimmy wasn't exactly sure what he was doing because it wasn't a case, he'd just finished one the other day.

Bobby had called them with an update yesterday saying Sara had been admitted to the hospital. He hadn't said why though and they just figured it was for any number of accidents a child could have. It was easier to talk to her that way, especially if whoever was looking after her couldn't be there all the time.

St. Mary's Hospital was in the south end of the city and it didn't take long for them to locate Sara's room, especially when there was a police officer standing guard. He was a relatively young guy, early thirties but he was tall and he was big and Jimmy kinda wanted to turn around right then and there.

Ianto wasn't as put off, he went right up to the man exhibiting arrogance the way Gabriel did. "Officer, is there a reason this child needs an armed guard?"

The Officer's eyes narrowed and he gazed at Ianto then Jimmy and back again, "Eli said you'd be different but he never said in what context."

"Is that going to be a problem," Ianto asked in defense. Jimmy recognized the name of the Hunter who'd given Bobby the information in the first place.

The Officer shrugged, "it is a little bit on a personal level, but not professionally."

"And you're able to keep that separate?" Ianto was skeptic.

"I have to if I'm going to do my job properly."

They stated at each other for a moment longer before Ianto nodded, "I'm Ianto Jones. This is my partner James Novak. What can you tell us about Sara?"

"Danny Williams." Officer Williams sighed. "Bixby is about half an hour south east of us, population of about four thousand." He paused, "that was six months ago. On the same day as that Detroit shit somebody slaughtered all four thousand and left Sara Dawson covered in blood and barely alive."

"The whole town?" Jimmy blurted, stunned.

Williams nodded. "My department and the State Police handled the investigation but we didn't find anything that could help us. All Sara's ever said on the matter is something about black smoke and a crack filled with fire."

Jimmy was beginning to feel sick. This was Demon possession at its worst and it involved a child.

"Has she not healed from her injuries?" Ianto asked concerned.

"She did and she was placed in a foster home but there was an incident three days ago with another boy in the same home. Apparently he got fed up with her refusal to speak and started picking on her. When that didn't get a rise out of her he escalated and hit her. She freaked, retaliated and he ended up with a broken arm while she received a pretty deep gash on her head. I'm here because the boy's father is a criminal known for eliminating any perceived threats to his family."

"Shit. How much danger is she in?"

"Kyle Dalton is in Jail, so there's no direct threat from him but we're not too sure if any of his associates would actually go after a child."

Shit, that would just make things harder, Jimmy thought. How were they to make the right decision when the child in question was already in danger? Shit, this was going to put him and Ianto at such odds.

"Can we see her?"

Williams shrugged again, "Go ahead. You Hunters seem to be able to get across to her. She said a few words to Eli apparently, and she'll smile at me but no one else. If you can help her, do it."

Jimmy followed Ianto into the girl's room and closed the door. Sara was sitting up in her bed, head bowed and fiddling with a set of pencil crayons. She was beautiful, had long blond, slightly curly hair marred by the white bandage around her head, fair delicate looking skin and when she briefly looked up at them she had the clearest blue eyes he'd ever seen. She was averaged size for her age, at least Jimmy thought she was from what he could remember of Claire at that age.

Ianto pulled up a chair beside the bed and Jimmy stayed by the door.

"Hello Sara," Ianto started softly, placing his hands on the bed non-aggressively so that she could always see them. "Officer Williams out there said it was okay if we came in and talked to you. I'm Ianto and that shy guy by the door is Jimmy. He doesn't talk much, but he's a really nice guy. Like Eli."

Sara looked at Ianto, recognition flashing in her eyes. That had gotten her attention, now Ianto just had to earn her trust.

"I'm going to share something with you okay." Ianto paused for a moment. "Christo."

Sara frowned and tilted her head. Jimmy smiled, he knew exactly what Ianto was doing.

"It means Christ and a long time ago people discovered that saying it revealed the presence of black smoke. You see, when the smoke enters someone, the only way of knowing they're there is by saying Christo and by watching their eyes turn completely black."

"Christo," Sara tried it out softly. She looked at Ianto and said it again before turning to Jimmy and saying it a final time.

She smiled and it lit up her whole face, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

She crawled forward and wrapped her arms around Ianto's neck in a tight hug.

Jimmy sighed and closed his eyes. God help him, he was going to need it. He'd come here, intending to leave exactly as he'd arrived and now he was making another life altering decision. He opened his eyes.

"Ianto."

Ianto and Sara both turned to him.

"We're going to need a bigger house."

. . . . . .

Jimmy looked down at the floor plans for their new home, two stories and a basement, five bedrooms, two offices, four bathrooms and a whole lot of fucking space. Jimmy didn't know if he should be excited or if he should cry because there was no way they could afford this.

"What's this?" There was a fourth page to the designs and it didn't seem to belong to the house.

Ianto flushed, "Well um. Funny thing happened, actually...I got a phone call from Chuck."

"Chuck?" He wasn't too sure they knew any Chuck.

"Chuck Shirley. The Prophet."

Jimmy looked at Ianto startled, "Why? What did he want?"

"Nothing bad," Ianto was quick to assure him. "He just seems to think we're going to be starting a Roadhouse."

"A what?" It sounded familiar to him but he couldn't place it.

"Ellen Harvelle ran a Hunter's bar remember? He thought we would be doing the same."

Jimmy crossed his arms, "And because the Prophet said so you think it's a good idea?"

Ianto shuffled and retreated into the kitchen where he started moving things around, cleaning what didn't really need to be cleaned. Jimmy followed and waited in the entry way. When Ianto wanted to tell him, he would. If his presence would make that happen faster than all the better.

"Uh, what's going on?" Matthew asked from behind him.

Jimmy glanced at the teen and handed him the blueprints.

"Oh cool," Matthew exclaimed as he looked them over. He examined each page carefully, eyes alight in excitement for it would probably be the biggest place he'd ever lived in.

He frowned when he came to the fourth page, "is this a restaurant?"

"Apparently," Jimmy told him. "The Prophet proclaimed it, or _whatever_."

"I didn't do it because Chuck said to," Ianto snapped, turning on them with pleading in his eyes. "I've been thinking about it for a while but I never brought it up because I didn't think you'd go for it anyways. Then Chuck called and I thought, maybe it could actually happen so I went ahead and drew up a primary floor plan to gauge your reaction and I guess I shouldn't have even bothered."

"Ianto don't be like that."

"Be like what?" Ianto demanded. "Like a concerned member of our future? That makes me feel so much better about us Jimmy."

He turned away, Matthew scampered off to his room and Jimmy cursed. They'd argued so much recently, he wished he could make it stop. He was afraid that if it continued Ianto would leave and go back to Jack.

"No. You are assuming things Ianto. My reaction was initially negative because I don't our lives to be dictated by the words that Prophet writes. I didn't _know_ that this had been something on your heart, we haven't talked about it."

Ianto sighed, "I'm sorry."

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Jimmy looked down at the designs that Matthew had left on the counter. It was well thought out. Floor space, table arrangements, there was a bar, a full kitchen and a few other undefined areas.

"A couple of weeks." Ianto came over and stood beside him. "We can easily do most of the maintenance and Matthew probably wants a job too. We'd need a chief, I know and I'm a little bit concerned about that."

"Why?"

"Chuck. He said that we should be seriously considering Becky."

Jimmy blinked and looked at Ianto aghast. "Becky? Hyperactive fangirl who _liked_ writing ...what was it? That guy on guy stuff. Slash!"

Ianto nodded, "According to Chuck she went to culinary school and is very good. I told him he's biased and he invited us all over. I let him know we'd think about it bus made no promises."

Jimmy nodded and looked back down at the floor plans. "We'll need a bigger lot and better protection. I'm not sure what we've got up here would be enough for the amount of crap and trouble the Hunters could attract."

"But there are Sigils and protections we chose not to use for this place. Bobby could provide us with a bunch of other protections as well and I talked to Jack..."

Jimmy froze. Jack? Ianto had talked to Jack? Before him? The roaring of his blood rushing through his veins drowned out everything. His body went numb except for the blossoming ache in his chest he thought might rip him apart and the page was blurring before him.

"Jimmy?"

Jimmy blinked and he couldn't take it anymore. "I hate him."

"What?" Ianto asked confused. "Who do - why do you hate Jack? Did he...did he say something to you?"

_The phone was ringing. Jimmy wanted to ignore it, especially after the day he'd had but he knew it could be important. He groaned, rolled over and groped for the receiver._

"Hello?"

"Jimmy!" An overly obnoxious voice greeted his ears. "Man, anyone ever tell you you have a really sexy voice?"

"You've just filled my daily quota," Jimmy deadpanned. "Is there something I can do for you Captain Harkness? Ianto's not here at the moment."

"That's alright Jimmy. I was calling to talk to you actually."

"Really?" Jimmy didn't think they had anything in common except Ianto and there was nothing wrong with Ianto.

"Yeah, about that gorgeous Welshman you've got." Jack paused for a moment and Jimmy waited with baited breath. "Don't hurt him."

"No. Fuck Ianto _you've_ made me hate him."

Jimmy left the kitchen, headed for their bedroom. He just needed to be alone right now.

"You can't just say something like that and walk away," Ianto snapped, following.

Jimmy stopped and rounded on him. "You're right. Tell me Ianto, if you're so concerned about _our_ future then why is it that Jack Harkness knows more about it and has more say in it than I do? Did you talk to him before you talked to me about asking Matthew to move in with us? Did you call him immediately after Bobby told you about Sara? Why are you still here if he means more to you?"

Ianto looked like he'd been struck.

"Jimmy."

"Just don't." Jimmy told him, turning away and going into their room. He threw himself onto the bed and buried his face into his pillow. He was so fucked! Ianto had no reason to stay now if he really did want to go back to Jack. And why wouldn't he. Jack still loved him, Jack would take him back in a heartbeat if the opportunity presented itself. Compared to that Jimmy was just a loser who couldn't keep his life straight. But Jimmy didn't know what he'd do if Ianto left, didn't know how he'd take it because the very thought scared the hell out of him.

A sob escaped his throat and he couldn't stop the flood that followed. He shouldn't have said anything. This wouldn't be happening if he'd just kept his goddamn mouth shut, his stupid, big fat, jealous mouth.

He curled up and balled his fists. He refused to pay attention to anything going on outside his personal bubble. He could hear the kids' doors opening and closing, could hear them talking but he just grabbed Ianto's pillow and covered his head. He wanted to suffer in silence.

A couple hours later, after his tears had dried and he was lightly dozing he heard the door ease open. He stiffened and waited but nothing was said. The door didn't close again and seconds later the bed dipped. It was different from Ianto's weight so he figured it was one of the kids.

"Are you going to leave?" Sara's words sent a jolt of guilt through him. He could hear her fear.

He pushed the pillow off his face as he turned to her and said with conviction, "Never."

"Then why are you mad?" She demanded.

Jimmy gave her a good look and he felt the guilt press down on him more. She looked like she'd been crying.

He sighed, sat up and pulled her into a hug, "I'm not mad. I am sad though, and I'm hurt, and scared and even a little jealous. I don't like fighting Sara but sometimes, when people keep things from each other it happens."

Sara tilted her head to the side in thought, "stay here."

She slipped off the bed and ran out of the room. Jimmy frowned, eyes following her then flopped back to lying on the bed and threw and arm over his eyes.

Sometime later, maybe ten minutes someone else came in a closed the door. Jimmy knew it was Ianto, could feel it like a press of presence on his soul.

"You still wear your wedding ring."

Jimmy lifted the arm from his eyes and gazed at his left hand. The gold band that Amelia had given him was a little worse for wear but still there. He was amazed at that. After everything he'd been through it had survived even though what it stood for never even had the chance.

Did Ianto think he still held the torch for Amelia because he continued to wear the ring? He must, or he wouldn't have said anything. Jimmy hadn't even realized he had it. He twisted it around on his finger twice and hesitated.

Why was this stupid thing so important? Ianto was the one confiding in another man. Ianto was the one with options, the one who could go places if this all went to hell. Ianto was the one not fighting for their relationship.

It hit Jimmy like a bomb going off and he couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. Ianto may not appear to be fighting for their relationship, but it was Jimmy who wasn't doing any fighting. He was the one sitting back and watching Ianto drift away. He was the one doing absolutely nothing except getting angry over the little things. He was the one getting jealous over Jack when he hadn't put behind his entire past relationship behind him either. Jimmy couldn't believe he was such an idiot.

He removed his wedding band and dropped it onto the bedside table. "I'd say I wore it out of habit, but I'm not entirely sure that is the truth. I don't know and I'm sorry."

Ianto sighed and crawled onto the bed to sit beside him, "The kids are scared."

"I'm not leaving," Jimmy told him. "I told Sara that. I'm assuming she passed it on."

Ianto nodded. "I'm not leaving either Jimmy. I thought we'd passed that but, I guess we need to talk."

"Yeah, we do."

They talked for hours and it stretched into days. They worked things out, discussed what bothered them and what fears still plagued them. They fought less and Jimmy wondered why they hadn't done this earlier.

Jimmy learned that he'd jumped the gun at the mention of Jack. Ianto had only talked to him about setting up protection with alien technology around the house, he'd said nothing about the restaurant. Jimmy flushed at the news.

As the days passed they gave in to Chuck's insistence of a visit. It was better than having Chuck and Becky visit. To their chagrin, Becky turned out to be an excellent cook and they agreed that, if the Restaurant did take off they'd employ her.

That was when Chuck pointed out a large piece of property in Auburn. It had been on the market for around a year, encased in a single row of trees at the very end of a short dead end road. It was just over an hour from Topeka, small and seemed to be exactly what they were looking for.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jesse was a conundrum Ianto didn't think he would ever be able to understand, but he made the effort to try and he knew Jesse saw that as a sign that he was safe with them. He was still so innocent but being the antichrist gave him an awareness that Ianto wished no child had. When he looked back on it, Ianto thinks that of the five of them William is the most normal and that's only because he's the youngest.

Jesse showed up out of the middle of nowhere one night. Ianto and Jimmy were working in the restaurant, the younger two children were sleeping and Matthew was supposed to be doing his homework but they figured he was more likely surfing the net.

They hadn't heard him enter, hadn't heard the swoop of displaced air or anything so when Ianto turned around and saw the young child there he jumped back into the table knocking over their glasses, one rolling off to smash on the floor. Jesse cringed at the noise as Jimmy spun around.

"Holy crap kid," Ianto said, heart pounding, breath coming in short. "How'd you get in here?"

Jesse frowned, "You don't remember me?"

It's Ianto's turn to frown. "Should I remember a kid with supernatural powers?"

"Oh!" Jimmy exclaimed. "You're Jesse aren't you? The Antichrist."

"The Antichrist?"

"Yup."

"I thought the Antichrist was supposed to be older and then lead the armies of Hell against Heaven."

"Guess you don't know everything then?" Jimmy said cheekily.

Ianto's eyes narrowed and he had half a mind to wipe that smile off his face if it weren't for Jesse interrupting.

"I'm still here you know."

Ianto and Jimmy blushed.

"I'm sorry," Ianto said. "It's not every day we find ourselves in this kind of a situation."

"Except recently," Jimmy chimed. "Jesse makes four."

Ianto glared at him. "You know, if I didn't know better I'd say you were Gabriel's vessel."

"What's a vessel?" Jesse asked before Jimmy could say something cheeky again.

"The person an angel is able to possess in order to walk the Earth." Jimmy explained. "You met me when Castiel was in control, though unlike when a Demon possesses someone, the Angels need permission."

Jesse nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry I turned you into a toy."

Ianto snickered and gave Jimmy an apologetic look, "That's totally something Gabriel would have done."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Jimmy turned to Jesse, "You're forgiven. Cas _was_ being an idiot."

"Can I ask why you're here?" Ianto asked, leaning against the table.

Jesse turned away from them and Ianto and Jimmy shared a concerned look. "I felt it, you know. I felt the world shift when you put Lucifer back in his cage and I think every other supernatural creature did too. I know all the demons fell into the cracks that opened up into hell and sealed them in, so I knew I wasn't going to be hunted anymore. I went home."

"What happened?"

Jesse turned to them, "I told them, but they didn't believe me. They were just glad I'd come home. But I had to tell them, so once the police had finished questioning me I told them again, and then I demonstrated. I didn't take them far and it was only for a minute or so, so that they could adjust before I took them home.

"They were scared of me. I could see it every time they looked at me and I didn't know why! I would never have hurt them, they were my parents." Tears welled in Jesse's eyes. "Why didn't they love me anymore?"

Ianto moved to his side and wrapped him in a hug. Jimmy was right behind him, resting a hand on Jesse's back in comfort.

"I ran away after a month," Jesse sniffled, looking between them both. "And I traveled around like before. I wasn't happy and I could do nothing about it! I wanted to. I wanted to go home and make them forget I'd told them anything. I almost did."

"Why didn't you?" Jimmy asked softly, nonjudgmental.

"I couldn't do that to them. I'd have been using my powers for the same reason I'd run away. How was I to know if using my powers was the right thing?"

"It probably wouldn't have been," Ianto whispered soothingly. "Somehow they would have found out, and it would have been much worse."

Jesse nodded, though Ianto figured he didn't feel any better. "Last week I met a girl. She was like me, only better. And she knew everything about me, knew what I'd been going through and how to help me. She told me to come here, said that you wouldn't treat me differently. Can I stay here?"

"Of course you can," Ianto replied. "You'll have to share a room with Matthew and William for now. The House isn't finished yet and as you can see neither is this place."

Jesse looked around, "I can help."

Jimmy chuckled, "Thank you, but it's honestly not needed. A little physical labour never hurt anyone."

"I can still help."

"You can," Jimmy agreed, "with the painting."

. . . . . .

All the children liked Chuck and Becky immediately. Ianto can't fathom why, since they were both completely insane in their own special ways but it came in handy when he and Jimmy have to travel out of town. Getting custody of Jesse was more complicated than having UNIT push through the adoption papers, allowing them to bypass social services and other legal documentation. Jesse wasn't an orphan through; his parents still had legal rights over him that they couldn't just override.

They drove out to Alliance, Nebraska and once they arrived Jimmy directed them to the Turner's home. Castiel's memories of the place are a little fuzzy but Jimmy can get enough out of them to know where they're going.

Ianto doesn't feel confident about this trip. He is too angry to think straight, too caught up in the memories of Jesse crying because these people hurt him. He hates them for it because even in the three weeks they've had Jesse, he's come to view him as one of their own, love him as he does the other children.

"Hey," Jimmy said softly. "Pull over."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it," Jimmy ordered, giving Ianto the Angel Stare.

Ianto glared at him, but it didn't compare and he complied, pulling in front of a single storied house that didn't appear to have anyone home.

"Hey." Jimmy said again, turning Ianto's face to him with a soft but firm touch. "Relax. Everything will turn out alright."

"And if it doesn't? What if they refuse?"

Jimmy pulled him into a kiss, and Ianto melted into him, opened up for him and took the submissive role. He moaned, loving the things Jimmy could do with his tongue, and he felt his body respond as he thought about what other stuff that tongue could do.

"Relaxed now?" Jimmy asked, pulling back.

Ianto whined in protest, eyes opening up to give his lover a glare. "Really?"

Jimmy chuckled, "Maybe another one."

Jimmy kissed him again and Ianto clung to him, pouring into it all his fear and desperate hope. He needed Jimmy's reassurance, his calmness in their bizarre act of role reversal but most of all, he needed Jimmy's faith.

"Can we continue this later?" Their plan was to just get there, get the papers signed and go straight home. Now though, Ianto wasn't sure they should stick to it.

Jimmy gave him a mischievous leer, "Hidden depths Ianto."

"Oh no," Ianto argued, checking his mirrors and pulling the car back out onto the road. "I've had _Jack Harkness_ for a lover and _Gabriel_ in my head. Compared to that Castiel might as well still be a virgin, let alone have hidden depths."

"I'll show you," Jimmy promised.

Andrew and Monica Turner were both home which didn't surprise Ianto or Jimmy and they were friendly but detached. Ianto wondered if they were always like that.

"Why exactly are you here?" Andrew asked as they sat in the living room.

"Your son, Jesse."

"You know where he is?" Monica asked surprised, hopeful.

Ianto felt anger burn in his gut.

"He's been living with us," Jimmy told them, "for the past month."

Monica's face fell and she clasped hands with her husband.

"He's been good to you?" Andrew asked, looking down at his hands.

Ianto snorted, "Of course he has. Just because you're terrified of him doesn't mean everyone else is."

"You know?"

"Of course we do," Ianto snapped. "Why do you think he came to us after you chose to neglect him?"

"He's the Antichrist!" Monica protested.

"He's a child. _Your_ child and as soon as you found out he was different you decided he wasn't good enough anymore. What kind of parents are you?"

"Ianto," Jimmy said soothingly, placing a hand on his knee and giving him a stern look. "Mr. and Mrs. Turner, we can't begin to understand what you're going through but we are here to offer you a way out."

"A way out?" Monica asked condescendingly. "What, you want to take care of the Son of Satan?"

Jimmy winced and squeezed Ianto's knee to keep him from saying anything stupid. "Jesse is actually the son of a Demon who possessed his biological mother. His purpose was to destroy the Heavenly Host, thus allowing Lucifer to have his apocalypse, but Jesse refused to participate. You were raising him well.

"We actually do want to take over the guardianship of your son. He'll be surrounded by people who understand him and can help him when he needs it."

Monica shook her head. "We'll sign whatever damn papers you have, just keep this shit away from us."

She got up and left. Ianto was glad she was gone. Her disgust was getting on his nerves.

"She took Jesse's disappearance really hard," Andrew said softly, "and then when he came back only to tell us what he is I'm afraid we did the worst thing. I'm glad he's found you, this family is broken and still falling apart and he doesn't deserve to suffer."

"Initial reactions are damaging, aren't they," Ianto replied, remembering when he first met Sam and Dean.

"They are, and I'm ashamed of myself for mine. Maybe one day he'll be able to forgive me."

. . . . . .

Ianto screams when he comes, or at least he thinks he does. He can't be too sure though because he's so out of it he's not sure he's even conscious. He's never come so hard in his life and he has never doubted Jimmy when it comes to Cas, as long as Jimmy continued to blow his mind like that again. Maybe teach him the trick so that he could return the favour.

"Hi," Jimmy smiling was the first thing that comes into focus. He's a heavy weight on Ianto but Ianto loves it and Jimmy knows it too.

"Holy shit."

Jimmy chuckled, "Awesome isn't it?"

Ianto nodded and wrapped his arms around Jimmy. "Where the hell did Cas learn that?"

"He wouldn't tell me," Jimmy replied, shifting slight so that he could play with a patch of Ianto's hair. "However, I think, since he's only been to Earth once before and for a very short time, it was up there."

"Heaven must have got a _lot_ kinkier after Gabriel left." Ianto muttered eyes fluttering closed.

"Or it was all just Cas discovering things for himself."

Ianto moaned, "My god, that's actually really hot."

Jimmy smiled, "I know. There's more too."

Ianto rolled them over, "Later."

Jimmy kissed him softly, "Go to sleep Ian."

Ianto dropped off almost immediately. Jimmy followed soon after.

. . . . . .

They arrived home late, expecting the house to be silent, and the kids to be in bed and Chuck and Becky to be using the guest bedroom. All was as they assumed it would be and as they made their way to their room they poked their heads in on each of their kids. What they didn't expect was for Jesse to be awake. He was sitting in the center of his bed, room bare but completed and he looked apprehensive.

"They signed it, didn't they?"

"I'm sorry Jesse."

They'd never wanted to hurt Jesse in the process. Jesse had already been rejected by his parents once, and now they'd done it again. The only difference this time was that Jesse wasn't alone.

Jesse hunched over, tears leaking from his eyes. Ianto and Jimmy went to his side and wrapped him in a hug.

"We'll get through this Jesse," Ianto whispered. "I promise. We'll never force you to leave, or make you feel unwanted."

Jesse sobbed quietly in their arms and they held him tight. Their eyes met over his head and they agreed that for the next little while Jesse would get more attention and more leeway.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Claire didn't know where they were going. Her mother had been acting differently lately, distant. She remembers it started when her Uncle Paul had comer over. She'd overheard them talking when she was supposed to have been asleep. Uncle Paul had been asleep. Uncle Paul had seen her dad.

Claire figured that was where they were going and she knew, somehow, that she'd end up staying with him. But that was okay. Castiel's brief possession of her body had changed her. She was fluent in Latin and knew enough Enochian to ward their house. She dreamed every night, and more often than not they were of him. They were his memories, revealed to her every time she closed her eyes.

Some days they were horrible. The things he'd seen broke her heart tore screams from her lungs and drew tears from her eyes. Her mother couldn't help. She didn't want to hear about Castiel. To her, Castiel had torn their life apart. Though she'd never told Claire not to talk about her dreams or nightmares, but Claire had seen the look on her face. She knew what it meant.

That was okay now too. At least with Dad she could talk about it. He probably dreamed the same dreams; he would know exactly what she was talking about. He would also be able to answer her questions because many of the things she'd seen didn't make any sense. Why had Castiel been so obsessed with the Winchesters, particularly Dean? Why was it, that in every memory containing another angel he was so sad? Had God _really_ abandoned Heaven?

That last one really threw her. She'd been taught that he was always up there, watching over the world and answering prayers. God couldn't just leave, he was God!

Mrs. Fross, her Sunday school teacher had been concerned when she'd asked, "What if God left heaven?" The other children all looked at her as if she were mad but she'd persisted, enough that it got the Pastor involved. He visited the house that afternoon, and her mom and been quick to explain it away as part of the aftermath of her Dad leaving and then their move. That's when he learned that the adults knew even less than she'd ever believed. They didn't know anything concerning Heaven and Hell, and the Supernatural. They could only hope to guess.

Claire was excited. She missed her dad terribly, knew instinctually that whatever had happened in Detroit had involved him and she wanted to know that he was alright. Her mom hadn't been able to find anything when searching for information on him. Knowing he was alive was a blessing.

She doesn't know how long they've driven; just that they've crossed three state lines and are now in Kansas. She doesn't care. She's okay with it, everything that's been bothering her she's okay with because she gets to see her _father._ She'd have traded everything in the world to see him if this wasn't happening.

When they passed the sign that announced Welcome to Auburn, she realized that they had to be close. Her mom turned off the radio, sat up straighter and slowed the car down. Claire paid attention, but there was nothing special about Auburn, least not that she could tell. It looked like every other small town she'd been in or passed through. Why would her dad choose here to stay?

It was a new building they pulled into, a restaurant with a large two story house in behind, also new. It was called Angel House and it had her dad's name written all over it. It was modern, beautiful and she could see the Enochian covering it. That was another gift left over by Castiel.

"Be careful Claire," her mom warned her as they got out of the car.

"Mom, its fine. It's safe," she replied.

"You don't know that."

"But mom -"

"Claire!" her mom turned to her, a warning in her eyes and Claire nodded. Her mom wouldn't believe her even if she redrew every sigil out for her.

Inside there were two men and an older teen at the bar front. One of the men was just sitting at the bar with a drink and a laptop. The other man, dressed in a suit, and the teenager were behind the counter and having an argument.

"...expect a lot from you. We understand that you're still adjusting to everything that keeps happening and we know you're having trouble fitting in. It's a small town area, everybody knows everybody else and teens especially don't warm up to new people easily. We get it, but that in no way gives you the excuse, or the right, to disrespect us they way you've been doing."

"Whatever," the teen said, clearly annoyed with the conversation.

"Attitude like _that_ mister is exactly what I'm talking about."

The teen shrugged, "So what? You're not my dad."

"No, but I am your guardian."

Another shrug and the teen walked away, through a back door.

"Matthew!"

Matthew didn't respond, nor did he come back and the man slumped against the counter, "I really don't know what to do anymore. I can't believe I was ever this hard on my mum."

"You went and got yourself a criminal record," the other man pointed out.

Claire looked up at her mom, wondering why she hadn't made them known yet. Was there something else going on that she didn't know about?

"It was petty theft Chuck," was the argument.

Chuck laughed, "Well when you put it like that, you make it sound as if Jimmy's faze of sin and debauchery was worse."

The man turned his head towards Chuck and Claire imagined he was glaring. "How do you know these things?"

Chuck eyes widened and he began to stutter, "I uh…well you see…uh, it's uh…it's not what you think Ianto!"

Finally able to put a name to the other man, Claire was curious to hear his reply. She'd never really heard adults talk like this before.

"And what exactly do I think it is?"Ianto asked amused. He turned around to lean forward on the counter and caught sight of them.

He smiled, "Can I help you?"

"What are -" Chuck started, following Ianto's gaze. "Oh. Oh crap Ianto."

Ianto rolled his eyes, "What?"

"I'm Amelia Novak," Claire heard her mom say. She watched Ianto's face pale. "I'm looking for my husband."

Claire didn't understand why everything had suddenly become more tense and deathly silent. Her mom looked like she'd won something over them and Claire didn't like that look. It reminded her of that little stuck up preppy girl in her class, Ashley Pond, and she hated Ashley Pond.

"I'll go get him," Ianto eventually said, leaving them with Chuck who looked like he'd eaten something really gross.

"Uh…hello," Chuck said nervously, looking all around except at them, tapping his glass and eventually closing his computer.

Claire decided to take the initiative and took a seat on a bar stool, not close to Chuck but not far from him either.

"Are you a Hunter?"

"Claire!" her mother exclaimed. "Mind your manners."

"Oh no, it's okay," Chuck rushed to assure her though he sounded even more nervous now. "I'm not a Hunter though. I'm a uh…Prophet."

Claire frowned, "Like Elijah?"

"Um…I think? My visions focused primarily around the Winchesters up until the end of the Apocalypse. Now I just get flashbacks and the odd future happenings here and there. It's how I knew to move here."

To Claire, that was almost as amazing as Angles. He was a real, honest to God Prophet. "Have you spoken to him?"

"To who?" Chuck asked confused. Claire saw her mother take a seat at the closest table out of the corner of her eye.

"To God." In the Bible, all the Prophets talked to God, as far as she knew.

Chuck looked surprised at her question, but never had the chance to answer because her father entered in the same way Ianto had left. He stared at Chuck until he left, skirting around her dad like he was a rabid animal.

"Daddy!" Claire exclaimed, running around the counter and into his arms.

"Hey, Baby Girl," he greeted her, hugging her tightly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Dad."

"James," Her mom spoke, before Claire could ask her dad why he hadn't come home.

"Amelia."

There was a tension between her parents that Claire didn't understand; she only knew that it was the kind of tension that led to her parents arguing. She didn't want them to argue, she wanted everything to go back to the way things had been before her dad had agreed to be Castiel's vessel.

"Claire go -"

Her dad cut her mom off, "Into the house. You can enter through the back here and you don't need to worry about knocking. Ianto, and now Chuck and Becky will probably be in the kitchen."

"James, I don't think that's such a good idea," her mom said.

"Why not?" her dad demanded. "It took us a month of careful planning in order to make it the most protected house in the entire world. Not even Angels can enter unless we give them express permission. It's _safe._"

That interested Claire. Why ward a house against Angels? It was just another thing to ask her dad about later.

. . . . . .

Jimmy dreaded turning around and facing his wife. He didn't want to know what she was thinking, or see the look in her eyes he knew was going to be there. He'd never expected her to show up. She'd looked happy in Peoria, content with just Claire and now things were going to go to hell. She'd been seeing Roger before, but that infidelity he'd understood because he'd been the one to walk out on them. Now he was breaking their marriage vows, with a man and raising four kids together. How could he have been so stupid to think he could avoid any kind of confrontation with Amelia over this? He should have divorced her the day he realized he could never go back to her.

"How have you been?" he finally asked, turning around but not meeting her eyes.

"It's been tough," she replied. Jimmy couldn't tell if she was angry with him or not. "But we've been managing."

Jimmy nodded. He grabbed two glasses and the scotch before rounding the counter and joining Amelia at her table.

"She misses you."

Jimmy sighed. That was Amelia, knowing exactly when and where to lay on the guilt. His weakest point in all of this was Claire and, though he doubted she would, Amelia was in the right position to use that against him.

"Where does Ianto fit in?"

Jimmy eyed her, wondering what he was aiming for. And even that thought made him ashamed of himself. It seemed the apocalypse had warped him so much that he didn't even trust the woman he was married to.

How in the Father's name do you tell your wife you swing both ways?

"He's the vessel for the Archangel Gabriel, who was ten times more powerful than Castiel and a hundred times more insane. He's different. When he said yes, he knew exactly what he was walking into. He knew he was going to war and he didn't shy away and he wasn't afraid of never walking away from it alive."

"Do you love him?"

Jimmy looked down at his hands, calloused from months of hard work and raising children. He should probably clean his fingernails tonight. The tan lines from his wedding band had long since faded, mocking him in there absence.

"Yes. How can I not, after what we've been through? I love Cas too, and Gabriel, Sam, Dean and even Chuck. Just a little bit though, in that kind of little brother who always pokes his head in your business kind of way. Ellen and Jo, who died for us. We had both Heaven and Hell on our asses because we dared to defy Michael and Lucifer and fight for mankind. I died Amelia."

"And what about us?" She demanded. "Do we even factor into your life anymore?"

"You know you do."

"Really? Because from the look of things it seems like the complete opposite!"

"Well what do you want me to say?" Jimmy exploded. "Do you want me to give you empty promises? Do you want me to come back, leave what I've built up here?"

"You're the one who left us!" Amelia yelled.

"I had no choice."

"You always had a choice."

"Bullshit." Amelia recoiled in shock. Jimmy had rarely ever sworn in their entire lives and certainly not to her. "You don't say no to an angel and get away with it Amelia. Saying no just leads them to coming up with more creative ways to make you say yes and the more creative they get the worse it is."

"Castiel…?"

Jimmy shook his head. "Cas isn't like most angels, he actually gives a damn about humanity but at the start of this all he was blinded by the faith he had in the Garrison.

I can't do us anymore Amelia. Too much has happened and I am not the man I was before."

"James," Amelia stopped him, resting a hand on him arm. Their eyes made contact. "I knew this would change you and I prepared myself for that but you are having relations with a _man._ You have turned away from our faith, given into that part of yourself you were once ashamed of and I cannot accept that."

Jimmy doesn't ever remember telling her that, but how else would she know? He'd probably been drunk when he told her too, although he couldn't say he'd been particularly ashamed of having slept around with men. He was more ashamed of the fact that none of those men had meant anything to him. He wasn't the casual sex kind of guy, not normally. He grew up in a religious home and saw it as something special - not sacred - he'd never been that hard core on the subject, but to him sex brought a level of intimacy he only wanted to share with someone who meant something to him. He regretted throwing that out the window during that stage of his life.

"Then what are we going to do?" he asked her.

Oh hell, Jimmy knew that look. It was the look that said she already had everything planned out and that he better like it or he'd suffer her wrath. He couldn't believe he'd walked right into that one.

. . . . . .

It turned out Amelia was prepared to give Jimmy full custody of Claire when they filed the divorce papers with the assurance that she could call or visit at any time. Jimmy amended that by saying that, while there would be no restrictions on Amelia being allowed to visit, it had to be on a date that he approved of. She wanted virtually everything else though, seeing as how he had almost anything he needed with Ianto.

Ianto was not opposed to the proposed arrangements. He just pointed out that things were going to become more hectic with the addition of yet another child into their little family. They were still having difficulties in sustaining the right equilibrium between them all. Matthew was refusing to listen to them, Sara was kept up all night with nightmares, Jesse thought it was a good idea to imitate Matthew and William continued to pitch a fit every time they brought up the subject of him going to school.

He could never refuse the idea though, or ask for Claire to live with her mom for a while longer before moving in. He knew how much Jimmy missed her and regretted not making contact again. He couldn't deny Jimmy the happiness he would feel when she came, not when everything they were doing together was because they were striving for some.

The children seemed to downright hate the idea. They didn't make any verbal objections, but Ianto and Jimmy knew them well enough to know that they were not happy. They just didn't know why and while Jimmy believed that one, or all of them, would bring it up sometime the next day, Ianto kept his own beliefs to himself. Their children still didn't completely trust them, or felt comfortable enough with them to voice some of their opinions.


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled when he saw Chuck. The prophet was smiling, with a bounce in his step that meant something good had happened. Probably something to do with The Winchester Gospel, which had been growing increasingly popular ever since the Apocalypse had ended. Ianto was just waiting for the final book to be published. He wondered what kind of reception _that_ would get.

"What can I get for you today Chuck?" Ianto asked as he sat at the bar.

"Just a beer," Chuck replied. "Though you can tell my beautiful wife I'm here."

Ianto chuckled as he poured the man his drink, casting a quick eye around the rest of the restaurant. Marcus had arrived a few hours earlier and was eating with Aaron. Rufus had raided the library and was pouring over the book on a few of the lesser known pagan rituals while Dale and his wife Christina had joined tables with Eliot's group of five. It was a fair crowd, for a Wednesday and he was expecting at least five more Hunters before the night was done.

"I take it the Gospels are doing well?" Ianto asked setting the beer before him.

Chuck nodded, "Do you know the kind of fan mail I've been getting? Wincest is still crazy popular but now people seem to think Michael and Lucifer have been jumping bones, that Sam, Dean, Cas _and_ Gabriel are all doing it and that Crowley and Gabriel would be, and I quote 'a sexy and wicked pair.'"

Ianto gagged. The thought of any type of Wincest disgusted him but Gabe - and technically himself - paired with Crowley? It made his skin crawl and he felt dirty all over just thinking about it. "Next time Chuck, keep that kind of information to yourself will ya?"

Chuck laughed a wicked glint in his eyes. Ianto sent him a glare and went back into the kitchen to talk to Becky.

"Ever thought of putting some kind of muzzle on him?"

"Actually yeah," Becky replied, completely serious. "Think he'd go for it?"

Ianto had only been joking and wished he'd never asked. "Totally," he deadpanned and left her to the little fantasy he just knew was forming in her head.

As he headed back out to the front, Jimmy entered the kitchen from the back, coming in from the house. Ianto smiled and pulled him into a kiss, humming happily.

"Hey."

Jimmy was smiling, "Hey yourself. The kids should be home soon."

"Want me to keep them occupied while Matthew takes over here so you can get some more work done?"

"I've suffered enough paperwork for the day Ian," Jimmy replied. "We can give the kids a table, make them do their homework and feed them."

Ianto chuckled, "We'll be hard pressed to get Jesse to do any work with Marcus here."

"Yes, but I bet Marcus will convince him."

"Ooh," Ianto replied playfully. "Devious. I like it."

He was pulling Jimmy in for another kiss when Becky crowded their personal space. Ianto sighed and rested his forehead against Jimmy's. "Yes Becky?"

Becky gave them an apologetic look. "Sorry but, Bobby's here."

Ianto and Jimmy shared a concerned look. Bobby rarely ventured from his home now. He'd retired, kept an ear out and passed on information but otherwise had left Hunting. Ianto thanked Becky and went out to meet with Bobby. Jimmy followed but stopped at Chuck.

"Bobby."

"Still got that Grimoire boy?"

Ianto smiled at the familiarity, "Which one?"

"The one I sent you last month."

"Yeah, of course. Why?" Ianto poured Bobby a drink.

"I've been hearing some rumours of a Hunter nobody's seen before looking for it. I also heard that he's admitted to not caring about who he has to kill to get it."

Ianto nodded as he felt a sinking feeling in his gut. His search would no doubt lead the Hunter here and while Ianto was confident in his own skills he had his family to protect too. How much danger were they in?

"Thanks for the warning Bobby," Ianto told him gratefully. "You sticking around?"

"Idjit," Bobby responded. "I want to see these kids of yours."

Retired Bobby was a Hermit. He'd heard about his and Jimmy's kids and had spoken to Matthew a few times but he'd never actually met them. Ianto began preparing himself for a crazy night.

. . . . . .

"Strange," Ianto said as he fell, exhausted onto the bed beside Jimmy.

"Mmm?" Jimmy mumbled, already on his way to sleep as he flung an arm over Ianto and curled into him.

"Feels too much like a Friday." There was some shifting around as they made themselves comfortable.

Ianto didn't actually hear Jimmy laugh, but he felt the exhale on his neck and the slight shudder of his body, "Least they finally got to meet Bobby. He'll spoil them now."

Ianto snorted, "As opposed to every other Hunter they know?"

Jimmy paused, "You have a point." He sighed, "They're all going to end up Hunters aren't they."

Ianto closed his eyes. It was his biggest fear, losing his children to that Death Trap. It was entirely their choice and while he would support whatever they chose there was no certainty he'd agree with it. He knew what was out there, do did they, but he'd seen things he never wanted them to see.

"Please," Ianto said softly. "I can't think about that."

"Hell," Jimmy cursed. "I didn't mean to, I just… I'm sorry."

He pulled Ianto closer, pressed a feather light kiss to his shoulder in comfort and apology and fell silent. Before sleep claimed him Ianto linked their fingers together and squeezed gently.

. . . . . .

He was awake and reaching to unlock the second drawer to get the gun before he knew what he was really doing.

"Ianto?" Jimmy murmured.

Ianto blinked, looked around the room before his eyes settled on the nightstand where the alarm for the restaurant was glowing madly.

"Oh shit," Jimmy said more clearly, coming awake.

"I'll take care of it," Ianto told him, more aware as he unlocked the drawer and drew out the glock and clip. Sliding the clip into place he removed the safety then leaned over and gave Jimmy a soft kiss.

"Ianto…"

"I'll be fine," Ianto told him. "It's not supernatural and I'm use to humans and aliens."

Jimmy's gaze followed him as he left the room, he could feel the concern radiating off him and he glanced back, hoping his own gaze showed his confidence. He silently moved through the house, down the hallway and descended the stairs. His training as a Torchwood Operative was kicking in hardcore, muscles tense, eyes sharp and his hand griping his gun firmly.

There was no one in the restaurant kitchen, but he expected that and heard the faint shuffling of someone trying to get into the library. There's a dim light Ianto figures is from a flashlight and it allows him to see the figure of the intruder clearly as he raises his weapon and steps into the room.

"Hand's up," Ianto commanded. "Turn around."

Hands rose, flashlight in one, gun in the other, and Ianto wondered, briefly, what the guy was doing if his hand were otherwise occupied. And Ianto knew guns, knew them a lot better than probably most hunters and he knew that that was no earth weapon. Questions flew threw his mind about why a Hunter from another planet, maybe even the future would want the Grimoire. He hadn't read it yet, hadn't read half the book in the library yet and barely knew that they were all supposed to be about.

The Hunter was male, approximately in his mid forties with light brown short hair and dark eyes. Ianto guessed he was shorter than Jimmy though not by much. Ianto was just waiting for him to make the wrong move.

"I see this place is more protected than I originally thought."

"Shut up," Ianto ordered. "I want your name, the century you're from and then I want you to get the hell out of here and never come back."

The man sighed, "That's really disappointing because you see I just can't do that. I'm taking the Grimoire of Maleficarum and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Dad?"

Jesse was standing just a little off to Ianto's side, blinking tiredly and Ianto felt everything in him just freeze. Jesse was staring at him curiously. Jess was in here. Jesse was in the line of fire!

Ianto realized too late that the Hunter was now in control and his weapon was trained on Jesse.

"No!"

He went for Jesse, pulling him into the kitchen and as he did so he heard a shot. When Ianto felt no pain he immediately thought of the only other person who could have been hit.

"Jesse." He pushed his son back to arms reach and inspected him. He found no trace of blood.

"Daddy?" Jesse asked softly, eyes full of terror.

Ianto pulled him into a hug, "Shh kiddo, it's okay." Ianto whispered but things were far from okay. If neither he nor Jesse had been hit, then the Hunter was still alive, still a threat.

"Stay here," he ordered.

He picked his gun up from where it had apparently fallen. Ianto didn't remember dropping it but he'd been so concerned over Jesse that it didn't surprise him. He peered out into the restaurant, but didn't see anything. The Hunter's flashlight was shining on the north wall, but there was no sign of the Hunter.

Someone bumped into a chair and cursed. Ianto responded immediately, turned, spotted a silhouette and fired. Twice.

"Whoa! Holy shit Eye-Candy. I don't want to have any unnecessary holes." The figure was gone, couched low behind a table.

Ianto blinked, "John?"

"One and only. You going to shoot at me again?"

"Should I?" Ianto asked, but he was already lowering his weapon and John was standing up. Ianto couldn't see his face, but the way the ex-Time Agent stood made Ianto really believe it was him. He didn't trust John, but the man had never harmed him.

"You okay?" John asked.

"No," Ianto snarled. "No I'm not okay. You're here, my son almost got shot and I screwed up. I don't want to hear your explanations, not tonight, but I thank you for being here. You clean up this mess and I'll give you the time of day tomorrow. And don't bother stealing anything; it has no value to you."

Ianto turned away from him, flicked the safety on his gun and holstered it in the back of his pants. He picked Jesse up and carried him back into the house. Jesse clung to him, and Ianto clung right back.

His heart was beating wildly. He was scared; he'd almost lost his son, and he was so angry at himself. He was trained for situations like that, trained to respond properly and yet he'd lost focus. It could have been worse, and it would have been all his fault.

"Dad?"

Ianto looked up the stairs. The hallway light was on and Jimmy was standing with the rest of the children at the top. Sara and Claire were like vice grips on his legs. William was in his arms and appeared to be crying. Matthew was standing behind him, his usual teenage bravado completely gone and Ianto felt even more miserable. When they must have been thinking, fearing!

"We're not hurt guys," Ianto told them ascending the stairs.

The children relaxed a bit but they were still shaken up. Jimmy remained worried as hell and Ianto tried to reassure him but it was hard to when he couldn't reassure himself. Jimmy would only truly be reassured when he could hold Ianto, much less than it would take for Ianto.

"Daddy?" Jesse asked looking up at him. "Can I sleep with you and Dad?"

"Sure kiddo," Ianto replied immediately. He couldn't let Jesse out of his sight. Not right now.

"Can we too?" Sara asked, looking up at Jimmy.

Jimmy nodded. "Come on guys. Matthew?"

Matthew looked torn and vulnerable and Ianto made the choice for him, hooking an arm around his back and guiding him along. He was glad he and Jimmy had decided to splurge on a king, or having all of them on the bed would have been an even tighter fit. He just hoped no one got hurt. If he remembered correctly, William tended to kick and Sara turned over a lot.

"Ianto," Jimmy stopped him at the door. Sara and Claire had jumped on the bed and were settling themselves in the center and Matthew was sitting on the edge watching them.

Ianto reached over and cupped one side of his face. "I'm here."

. . . . . .

Sara's screaming woke them all up in the morning and had Jimmy, Ianto and even Matthew looking for a weapon. A chorus of yelling ensued till one voice rung above all the others.

"Boy, you sure can pick them Eye-Candy."

Silence and everyone turned to look at the man at the door. Ianto was the only one glaring, but then, he was the only one who knew John Hart. He didn't look any different from the last time Ianto had seen him but that had been a long time ago and probably longer for him.

"Hi kids."

Ianto was out of bed and dragging John down the hall before the others could react.

Jimmy could hear Ianto speaking angrily, English punctuated with a few choice Welsh words. The children were looking at each other confused, except William. He was still sleepy and had curled into Jimmy.

"Dad?" Matthew asked. "Who was that?"

Jimmy didn't reply. He didn't know that man but he didn't like the way he spoke to Ianto and he hoped that Ianto got rid of him. There was something about him that put Jimmy on edge. Maybe it was the way he was standing, or maybe it was the way he had been looking at them and Ianto in particular.

"Dad?" Claire persisted.

Jimmy shook his head. "I've never met him. Ianto probably knew him in Cardiff."

"The alien job?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah," Jimmy replied. He glanced at clock. "Come on guys. Time to get ready for school."

"Awww." "Do we have to?" were the replies he got and he grinned at them all.

"Yes. Now go."

He scooped William up, knowing his youngest wasn't awake enough to get started on his own, and waited for them all to start going out of the room ahead of him.

"Jesse?"

"Yea Dad?" Jesse asked.

"No Simon today, okay?"

Jesse nodded and took off to his room.

The morning's routine was greatly subdued. The children were efficient in getting ready for school and unnaturally quiet when they came down for breakfast. If Matthew didn't drive they would have been ready in time to catch the bus which in itself would have been a miracle because they'd never taken the bus. (That was all Chuck's fault. He'd told them a ghost story about a haunted bus and it ruined things forever.)

Jimmy watched them go, prolonged going into Angel House to talk with Ianto and their guest as much as he could but eventually he went in. Ianto was behind the counter, hand hovering over a sigil. Their guest was across from him and laid out on the counter top was a variety of weapons and future technology, more than Jimmy ever thought a person could hide on themselves.

"So, who are you?" Jimmy asked.

"Captain John Hart," the man answered with a hint of pride in his voice.

Jimmy was not impressed, "Yeah, and?"

Captain Hart feigned a hurt look, "You haven't heard of me? I'm hurt Eye Candy."

"You can stop calling my partner that too, or I'll slam Ianto's hand on the sigil myself," Jimmy snapped, feeling an uncontrollable rage build in him.

Hart stared a Jimmy in surprise then lust. "Well, they do say the quiet ones are the most fun."

"That's enough John," Ianto spoke calmly but icily.

"Right uh…" Hart deflated, lost all of his playfulness and his pride and he looked like a scolded child. Jimmy wondered if he was bi-polar. "I'm formerly a 51st Century Time Agent, like Jack Harkness. I'm also a Hunter."

"They still have hunters in the future?" Jimmy asked perplexed.

"Yeah. There are always ghosts and spirits and other pagan entities that need to be dealt with. Hunting will become something like its own Agency and then expand to colonies who settle in central areas to better spread out their Hunts and the chances of backup reaching them when they need it."

"And you were born in one of these colonies?"

Hart nodded. "Planet actually. New Kansas was founded sometime in the 44th Century after Hamilton imploded and it became a home primarily for Hunters. It's the only Hunter's planet but it's not the central planet. That would be Salvation, which is central to the whole galaxy."

"Why?" Ianto asked. He'd relaxed his hand and tugged Jimmy a little closer. Maybe out of comfort, maybe because he still didn't trust Hart not to attack.

"Salvation's home to all the galaxy wide governing bodies." Hart answered. "Shadow Proclamation and the Galactic Order for the general populous, the New Vatican for Christianity and the House of Angels for Hunters."

"Wait, wait, wait," Jimmy interrupted. "'The House of Angels?'"

Hart nodded, "Named after this place. The Elders of the colonies meet there to get drunk, talk about the Hunts to see if they're just random or not and if they aren't then they pool their resources in order to deal with the problem."

"But why? This is just a restaurant."

"It also becomes the most central establishment to Hunters in the 21st Century but I guess you'll figure that out."

Jimmy couldn't wrap his head around that, it was just so unbelievable. Sure, more and more Hunters had started frequenting the restaurant but that didn't mean anything. Did it?

"That's nice John," Ianto told him, "and I thank you for your assistance last night. You can go now."

John looked like he'd been slapped. "What? No! No, I want to stay."

Ianto let out a half laugh, "I don't think so."

"Please. I think I'm supposed to be here." John wasn't begging, but he looked about read to get down on his knees.

"And what makes you say that?" Ianto demanded. "You're a con artist and a murderer. You tried to kill my entire team."

"Killing Jack was an accident and I will admit that I went a little crazy concerning him. I only meant to wound Doctor Harper, and wound him I did."

"You wanted Gwen to die."

"She was a Demon even without being possessed," Hart argued. "I knew it even if you didn't."

"The Winchester Gospels."

"Yes. And I'm supposed to be here because of the Chronicles of Grace."

Jimmy was going to hurt Chuck in some of the worst ways possible. The Gospels were supposed to be it for the recovering alcoholic Prophet, and here John was telling them that there were more, but written about Ianto and him. Scratch that, he was going to _kill_ Chuck. It was bad enough him marital fuck up had been aired out for the whole of space and time to read but now the rest of his life?

Chuck confirmed Hart's story and was very quick to inform them that he wasn't getting regular visions, just flashes every month or so. Ianto grilled him on the visions but Chuck hadn't seen anything related to Demons, Angels, ghosts or gods. That was good, for now but if Chuck couldn't see everything then they really had no guarantee that nothing was going to happen.

It was about that time that John pointed out the high probability of something else coming for the Grimoire when the contractor realized his guy had failed.

"Did you know to come here because of the Chronicles?" Jimmy asked.

Hart shook his head, "I never read them, wasn't allowed. Any child born to a Hunter's colony who would live the majority of their lives in the 51st Century was denied the privilege to ensure the integrity of the timeline. I ended up here tracking that man actually. He used to be a Time Agent and carried out he orders to destroy the Agency himself.

"So he was a traitor?"

"And more, but you don't want to know the details."

Ianto tugged Jimmy into the house after that to discuss their options. He buried his face in Jimmy's neck first and Jimmy held him, waiting for him to open up. He knew it all boiled down to Hart, probably even more specifically to Hart killing Jack.

"I don't trust him," Ianto told him, Welsh accent thick with emotion.

"I know," Jimmy replied hugging Ianto tighter.

"Except I can't deny the very valid point he makes. He could be useful." Ianto sighed, "I don't know what to do."

Jimmy thought about it, thought about their options and how they could get everything they wanted out of this. "We let him stay on probationary conditions. If in the event he violated one of the conditions or gives us any reason to question out trust in him then we reserve every right to throw him out."

Ianto "hmmed" into his neck, "Love you."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Captain John Hart turned out to be extremely useful. He knew nearly every Enochian Sigil by heart and taught them how to reproduce the properties of the Cold and Ruby's Knife to fit any weapon. He looked over the protective wards, modified a few of them and explained why, then modified the alien tech protecting them as well.

He was incredibly smart, a genius even, compared to their understandings. It made Jimmy wonder if the Time Agency had been structured like the Military. They had no real information to go on. Jack had barely said two words about it to Ianto and John refused to say anything at all. It begged the question of whether or not they really wanted to know.

"Is that normal?" John came into the office one day, foregoing his usual polite knowing and looking like a freaked out teenager.

"Is what normal?" Jimmy countered, wondering where Ianto was.

"Becky. She's talking about something called Fan fiction."

"Oh," Jimmy nodded in understanding. "Yeah, that's very normal."

John's face coloured unpleasantly, "This was so not in the books."

John initially kept his distance from the children, and he made that easier by learning the ropes of the restaurant and helping out there as well. As time passed by though, Jimmy could see the barrier breaking down and while it wasn't the greatest thing that could happen, it certainly wasn't the worst.

Ianto was still puzzled over why John was different towards them.

"I've already told you. You're famous."

Ianto snorted, "And Chuck's a Prophet yet you treat us far more reverently than the Angels treat him. What aren't you telling us?"

"Maybe it's something we aren't supposed to know," Jimmy tried to fill the tense silence that had followed. John was set on keeping his secret but Ianto was determined to get it out of him.

"I don't think so," Ianto replied. "He would already have told us. I've been around Jack long enough to know when a Time Agent is avoiding something because it's quote unquote awkward or it's to preserve timelines. This is awkward."

Jimmy smirked. He really loved it when Ianto got all authoritative like that. Too bad John was here.

"It's not awkward for me," John said annoyed. "It's awesome. I'm more concerned about how you'll take it."

"Take what?" Ianto demanded.

John just shook his head and made his retread. Ianto fucked Jimmy that night. It was rougher than usual but Ianto used his authoritative voice punctuated by a lot of Welsh.

Jimmy figured it out during Christmas. He doesn't know how he does it. Christmas was Hell with a capital "H" with Amelia and her parents - her parents of all people - showing up because apparently Ed and Nadine wanted to see Claire for the Holidays. Amelia didn't even have the decency to warn him, the fucking self righteous bitch.

Jimmy had never felt truly accepted by Amelia's parents before but the way they looked at him and the way they treated Ianto and his family had pissed him off. They looked down on him as if he was what was wrong with the world and he was sure that if Amelia and the Courts hadn't _given_ him custody of Claire they'd try and take her.

The only reason he'd put up with it was for Claire's sake.

That hadn't stopped John from being flamboyant. He hit on Chuck and Becky more heavily than usual and started to flirt blatantly with Ianto and Jimmy.

It hadn't stopped Jesse from commanding a few well placed 'mishaps.' Lights flickered, floorboards creaked, and some of their possessions went missing. It was the kind of stuff that made a person paranoid.

It hadn't stopped William from fleeing a room every time they entered. He'd only stay if he was sitting between both Ianto and Jimmy.

Matthew and Sara had been the opposite. They were polite and courteous and Jimmy could see his former in-laws wondering when the other shoe would drop. It didn't and Jimmy thinks they're brilliant because he knows how much that messed with Ed's and Nadine's minds.

He figured it out at the end. Amelia and her parents were leaving and though it had only been three days it had felt like forever. Jimmy's a hundred percent sure a visit like that is never going to happen again and while Amelia and her parents hug Claire good bye he watched his family observe them with glee. That's when he noticed it.

John is standing beside Matthew. He's taller but Jimmy can see it and it hits him like a punch to the gut.

He thinks Ianto will feel it like a kick to the balls.

"You look like him," Jimmy once New Years had passed and the kids had gone back to school.

"Uh, what?" Both John and Ianto were confused.

"Matthew. You look like Matthew, John."

John pales and glances at Ianto nervously but Ianto is focused on Jimmy like he thinks Jimmy might be crazy.

"They look nothing alike," Ianto stated the fact vehemently.

"You stand them side by side and they do," Jimmy replied calmly. "The hair colour is a bit off and there's a minor variant to their facial structure but they're definitely related."

"I'm not listening to this shit," Ianto exclaimed. "What the _fuck_ Jimmy?"

"Hey!" Jimmy snapped. He didn't like the ugly feeling he got from being sworn at like that by Ianto. "You wanted to know what John was hiding. This is it."

Ianto turned to John, livid, "Is he right? Are you descended from Matthew?"

John nodded, "And William. Their lines merge some time round the 35th Century."

"Aww no, this can't be happening," Ianto ran both hands over his face and head.

"Ianto," Jimmy tried to sooth, "It's not that bad."

He briefly wonders about that but he's not lying. It doesn't bother him as much as it probably would have when they first met John.

"Not that bad?" Ianto countered darkly. "He's a fucking murderer."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not the perfect son!" John yelled, startling them both. "I'm sorry my father cared more about the integrity of the family name than raising his son even though he had all the time in the universe for his daughter. Do you know what it's like to be ignored, to be given the bare minimum of training even though you know you're supposed to be getting the best? The only person who paid any attention to me was my professor and he taught me so well I could ward this place while reciting the Gospels in my sleep."

"John, I…" Ianto was lost for words, stunned by John's outburst and admission.

"When the Time Agency started recruiting I packed what little I treasured and enlisted. They trained me and I was at the top of my class in almost everything. When I started going on assignments they paired me with Sal - Jack. We were the wild cards, the ones they couldn't control because no one in their right minds holds something over Hunters and Jack had no family ties left. We worked really well together until he let me to die on Downsli Minor. He defected from the Agency a month later. I was a lone agent after that and I will admit a lot of my problems stemmed from that time. Everything you've said Ianto Jones is nothing I haven't hears before but I never thought I'd have to hear it from you."

John avoided looking at them as he started to leave.

"John. John wait."

Ianto caught John round the waist and pulled him into a hug. They spoke quiet words to each other, words Jimmy didn't have to hear to understand because he knew what Ianto was feeling. John had finally showed them what he looked like without all the masks in place. While they still didn't trust him completely he had made a big step in rectifying that.

And then John ruined the moment by planting a big one on Ianto. Jimmy smiled as Ianto had a freak out. Everything was good.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The question came out of the blue. Jimmy doesn't know why, they believed in Heaven and Hell and everything in between, but it did. It didn't come from Claire either. Jimmy would have expected that, it was something she'd been use to before coming to live with him and Ianto.

They were sitting around the table for supper. John was manning the restaurant, Becky was probably humming in the kitchen and Chuck was there for backup. The days they got to spend the night together as a family were becoming something they did almost once a week, thanks to John's insistence.

"Dad," Sara said when there was a lull in the table talk. "Why don't we go to church?"

Jimmy looked at her in surprise while everyone else went completely silent. Claire was interested, she wanted answers too but had never felt like she could ask the question. The other kids were just mildly curious while Ianto's expression was closed off. The question was obviously all Jimmy's to deal with.

"Why do you ask?"

"Amie said that if we believe in God then we have to go to Church because it's what we're supposed to do," Sara replied. "Are we not going to be allowed into Heaven because we don't go to church?"

Jimmy shook his head. He could see this clearly upset her and, with everything his kids had been through he'd never thought that church would upset them. "No Sara, we're not going to Hell."

"Then why would Amie say that?" Sara demanded, voice raising a little, signaling that she was becoming more upset.

"For Christians it's their way of staying faithful. Regular people don't talk to Angels. Regular people haven't actually met God and so they stick together in order to maintain their faith. They don't know what we do."

"Can't we tell them?" Sara asked, looking between him and Ianto hopefully.

Jimmy shook his head, "Sweetie, no one's going to believe us, not unless they actually see if for themselves. No one has that simple kind of faith anymore, there are too many bad people out there lying about it then being found out."

"If we show them?"

"Then it would defeat the purpose of having faith."

Sara scowled, "That's stupid. How are people supposed to have faith in something if they don't know it's there?"

"But it is, Sara," Jimmy argued softly. "You only have to look around you to know. God made humanity, the Earth, the Universe, everything. We've evolved enough to understand what makes us who we are, but essentially it all goes back to God creating it."

"Oh." Sara was quite for several moments, contemplating her food. "I've never been to church. What's it like?"

"You've never been to church?" Matthew asked surprised. "Not even on like, Christmas or Easter or something?"

"No," Sara replied indignantly. "Why would I have?"

"Some families go on special occasions only, out of tradition." Jimmy told her quickly, lest an argument start up. "I can take you on Sunday, if you'd like to go."

"Really? Sure."

Jimmy addressed the others, "If anyone else would like to come, you're welcome to."

Sunday came around, and it turned out everyone was going to church. Jimmy quite suspected Ianto had something to do with getting the boys to agree to go, since none of them had shown any interest the previous days. They didn't look like they'd been coerced though, so Jimmy wondered exactly what Ianto had said to them. He'd find out later.

Auburn had two churches, the Presbyterian and the Methodist. Neither were the same denomination that Jimmy had grown up in, and then attended with Amelia but he could live with it. It was St. Andrews Presbyterian they were going to be attending, the church that Amie's family attended so that at least Sara knew one kid her age that went.

The church was relatively new, probably twenty years old, but the community had been around for over a hundred. It was modern styled with a large front hall to mill around in, hang your coat up, check your mail and visit before the service stated. Eight stairs led up to the level the sanctuary was on, a spacious area with two isles of cushioned pews long enough to fit up to twelve people. The pulpit was raised on a podium to the left side, and on the right was the choir loft. In the center, obscured by nothing was a cross, mounted outwards and with a soft back light. Along the wall to the right side of the pulpit was a door which Jimmy assumed led to a hallway connecting the Sunday school rooms, the choir room and the office.

Sara and Amie found each other almost immediately, and Amie's parents came to greet them. They were pretty open minded for a small community; Jimmy liked that about them. Amie's dad Roger Beck was the local chiropractor and her mom, Eva, was a nurse in Topeka. They were one of the more wealthy families in the area and one of the nicest.

"Amie tells us this is Sara's first church service," Eva commented, eyeing the chattering girls. Jimmy felt like he was being judged even though he knew he wasn't, and he sort of wished he had someone to distract him. Ianto had William and it seemed like Matthew, Claire and Jesse were discussing something.

"Not everyone believes." Jimmy told her.

"You do, yet you've never brought them before."

"Churches don't exactly accept people like Ianto and I," Jimmy replied. "And my faith in God and in the church has been tried too many times recently."

"I understand, I really do. I hope you find this place welcoming. We're a little more liberal than most churches." Eva smiled. "Maybe you'll get your faith back."

Jimmy looked around the church quickly, "Maybe."

The problem was Jimmy didn't think that he and Ianto would be coming back. There were maybe only a handful of churches really accepting of homosexuals and he knew that the Presbyterian Church wasn't among them. The denomination was known for being one of the more conservative churches, even if some of its members were not.

"Matthew Granger," Jimmy heard a male voice say surprised. "Never thought I'd see the day you stepped into a church."

Jimmy turned, the whole family turned like a united front, and he saw a teen he didn't recognize.

"Evan Rush, you stupid tosser," Matthew replied, lips curled into a snarl.

William snickered and Jimmy gave Ianto an annoyed look, "And you said they wouldn't pick up your slang."

Ianto gave him a sheepish look, "It's not like I use it much around them."

"What'd you just call me?" Evan demanded, taking a step forward.

A hand slapped down on Evan's shoulder belonging to a man Jimmy assumed was his father. "Not in church, Evan. Let's go."

He led his son away, but not before giving them all a look. Out of the corner of his eye Jimmy saw both William and Jesse stick their tongues out and he wanted to laugh, but he knew he shouldn't. For a long time they thought none of the children would really be able to get along and this display just shows how far they've come.

"I think we should find ourselves a place to sit," Ianto commented.

They found an empty pew near the back and spread out, Matthew at one end, then Jesse, Claire, Jimmy in the middle, and Sara, William then Ianto at the other end.

"Recognize anyone?" Jimmy asked the kids, looking around.

Each of the kids had a few really close friends, and as far as he knew none of them but Amie went to church. But then, Jimmy and Ianto hadn't really met the kids' friends. With the Hunters around often, and magical objects and books in abundance, they usually had the kids go over to their friends homes.

"Other than that idiot?" Matthew mumbled in reply.

"How come you don't like him?" Jesse asked curiously. Jimmy wanted to know the same thing. He hadn't heard of Matthew having a problem with any of his classmates, but maybe there wasn't an actual problem. Maybe Evan just rubbed Matthew the wrong way.

"I just don't," Matthew said with a scowl.

Something nudged him and Jimmy turned the other way to see Ianto give him a look. Jimmy frowned, not getting it. Ianto rolled his eyes and motioned him forward.

"It sounds like he has a crush."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow, "You can't be serious."

Ianto sighed, "Come on, don't you remember your first male crush? Mine was exactly like this."

"That's way too cliché," Jimmy argued.

"Wanna bet?" Ianto countered with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Jimmy smirked, "We'll discuss the terms tonight."

"Did you guys just bet over Matthew's love life?" Sara asked.

"Hush Sara," Jimmy said quickly, glancing at the older three children to see if they'd heard anything. Thankfully, they seemed to be in their own little world.

"Not a word of this to anyone else," Jimmy said softly. "Same goes for you," he added looking at William.

William grinned, "Okay Dad."

Jimmy had a feeling that eventually, Jesse and Claire would know too. Nothing stayed secret in their family for long unless everyone agreed it would.

It was a good service; Jimmy thought that when everything had finished. It was a balance between modern and traditional with a bit of a heavier lean on the traditional side, but Jimmy thought that it gave a good representation of what church was generally like. At approximately half way through, the minister came down from the pulpit and invited the children up for a story before sending them out to Sunday School. Claire, Jesse and Sara went, but William refused and Matthew was beyond the age limit.

Coincidence, or maybe someone's influence, the Minister spoke on Faith with a focus on the faith of the church. He reminded the congregation about Paul's teachings, pointing out also that, while sometimes things might appear righteous, it wasn't always. There would forever be people - false prophets - twisting the words of God and trying to lead His people astray.

"Mr. Novak. Mr. Jones. This is quite the surprise." Reverend Harrison greeted them at the sanctuary entrance.

"But?" Ianto prompted.

Jimmy had an eye on Matthew, who was glowering in Evan Rush's direction. Maybe…? No, no way did he have a crush on the other teen. Ianto was not winning this one.

"No buts here Mr. Jones. I may not support your way of life but you and your partner have what appears to be a healthy relationship and a stability that all children need when growing up."

"Thank you." Ianto said surprised. "You're honestly the last person I expected to hear that from."

The Reverend chuckled, "I'm glad I can still surprise people. Don't want to lose my touch."

Jimmy looked at the man at that, "Is it just me, or did he just sound like Gabriel?"

"Yea," Ianto replied slowly with a tilt of his head. "Weird."

"Excuse me?" the Reverend asked perplexed.

"My apologies," Ianto said, a slight blush creeping up his neck that made Jimmy smirk just a little. "A friend of ours who now lives overseas is quite the practical joker. You reminded us of him just then."

Jimmy stumbled and grabbed onto Ianto to steady himself when someone suddenly barreled into the back of his legs.

"Uh, that -!" Matthew snarled and took off.

Jimmy looked down at the munchkin holding on his legs, giving him a too innocent smile, then up at his quickly disappearing oldest son. "Crap."

"Dad look," Sara joined them, holding up something for Ianto to see.

"Crap," Jimmy said again.

. . . . . .

"Get changed," Ianto ordered voice hard and Jimmy gave the accompanying glare. "You can start doing the inventory for the restaurant."

"Aw come on dad!" Matthew protested. "You know how useless that job is."

"Now."

Matthew hesitated, probably thinking about protesting, but after a moment he stomped his way up the stairs like an angry five year old.

"How was it?" Becky asked poking her head in.

"Oh, fine," Ianto answered casually as the other kids also went up to get changed. "Up until Matthew got in a fight."

"He got into a fight?" Becky was amazed, as amazed as both Ianto and Jimmy were angry. "Why?"

"Hell if I know, but he'll be doing the inventory today. And nothing else."

Becky nodded as Matthew came back down, feet pounding on the stairs then floor. "I'll let John know?"

"Please do," Ianto began pulling items from the fridge and cupboards randomly. Pickles, peanuts, butter, a banana.

Jimmy frowned and shook his head, "Ianto."

"Do you want me to whip something up?" Becky asked.

Ianto sighed and spread his hands out on the counter top, "Please."

Becky nodded and left quickly, giving Jimmy a significant look. She wanted him to make everything better because he was the only one available who could. Except that Jimmy didn't think that it could ever be made better. They were still fighting the issues of being left by Sam and Dean.

It was kind of pathetic really. He'd lost lovers before, lost Amelia but it was Dean fucking Winchester who made him feel like the world was going to end. Ianto was just as hurt, if not more. They made quite the pair. Jimmy hated that he was so weak.

"Hey," he said softly pulling Ianto into his arms. Ianto was unresponsive but compliant.

"It'll blow over."

"Except that now we're not only gay parents, we can't raise our children either."

"That's not true."

"Matthew was out of control today Jim. He could have seriously hurt that other boy; he might have if we hadn't gotten there in time. I taught him how to fight like that Jim."

"I know Ianto, but you can't blame yourself for his actions. He made his choice and he's going to live with the consequences."

"Not like us though."

"Don't think like that," Jimmy snapped, hating where Ianto's thoughts were headed but knowing that his own had a foot on that train too.

Ianto sighed, "It all just seemed to be going right, you know? The sermon might as well have been for us, the people weren't openly scornful of our relationship and the kids liked it. Sara and Claire what to go back."

Jimmy nodded, "I don't mind taking them."

"Except until you can't stand it anymore?" Ianto asked, looking up at him.

Jimmy shrugged, "I can deal with it Ianto."

"We can trade off. You take one Sunday, I'll take the next. I wouldn't mind going back either."

Jimmy looked over as they heard someone coming down the stairs.

"What's for lunch?" Claire asked. "Oh, and Jesse's using his powers again."

"Why?" Ianto asked alarmed, leaving Jimmy's arms.

Claire shrugged, "He's re-enacting the fight between Matthew and Evan. Its…kind of funny."

Jimmy grinned. Jesse had this weird knack for using his powers to create miniatures and reenacting scenes. He did the commentary to them and it was usually outrageous. It was one of the situations they preferred Jesse use his powers in. It wasn't dangerous and it allowed him to learn to control them.

"Becky's got lunch coming." Jimmy told her. "Why don't you help Ianto set the table? I'll go break up the party."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matthew hated Evan Rush.

It wasn't all the hard to understand why, either. Evan practically ruled Washburn Rural High School, though if pressed Matthew would admit that he might be over exaggerating that. Maybe just their grade, but he had all the girls from all the grades falling over themselves for him because they thought he was 'hot'.

Matthew rolled his eyes. Evan might as well start up his own cult following. What made it worse? The bastard didn't even realize it. He was a genuinely nice guy, from what Matthew could see but he knew it all had to be an act. No one was honestly that nice. It was all just so damn frustrating.

There wasn't a day that went by that Matthew didn't see him, didn't have to interact with him in some way, whether it be in the parking lot, in class or in the cafeteria. If he had a choice he'd like to never see Evan again.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Andrew swung an arm around his shoulders. "When are you actually gunna ditch the little siblings and get here on time?"

Matthew rolled his eyes, knowing his best friend was just kidding. He actually quite liked Matthew's siblings; though Matthew had a suspicious feeling there was something more than simple when it came to Claire.

"Maybe when you get a life."

"Ooo, harsh man. _Harsh._"

Matthew laughed, closed his locker and the two of them headed to homeroom. They joined Katie and Courtney on the way.

Andrew was a few inches taller than him, with a thin, tooth pick like build a mop of brown curls and glasses. Katie was a small girl but she had a wicked arm. She had long blond hair she usually wore up in one elaborated do or another, honey coloured eyes set in a round face and she wore a dark hoodie with non-descript jeans. Courtney, her boyfriend, had short blond hair and blue eyes and a face of soft angles and curves. He used to get teased often about his feminine features until Matthew came along and beat the crap out of anyone who dared to say anything.

"I hear we've got a different Sub for History the rest of the week," Courtney informed them. He grinned at Matthew, "Apparently Evan has already made an impression."

Matthew scowled, "Son of a bitch."

"Language, Mr. Granger."

"Sorry Mrs. Foss," Matthew replied immediately. She always seemed to be around when he was swearing, like she had some kind of sixth sense for it. Foss was one of the older teachers at the school, close to retirement but scary as hell. Very few people disobeyed her. Matthew thought himself fortunate that he didn't have her for any classes this semester.

"One day she's going to make good on her threat to put you in detention for the rest of high school," Katie told him.

Matthew shrugged, "I'm pretty sure that's not possible."

History was scheduled as the second class of the day and was one of Matthew's favourites. Mr. Connors, their regular teacher, had taken two weeks to have surgery and recover leaving them with two subs, a week for each. Their first Sub had been Ms. Wright who was in her mid forties, wore badly done makeup, atrocious perfume and had absolutely no idea what she was supposed to teach them. This new sub was entirely different. He was her exact opposite, mid thirties, wild blond hair, and the body of a man who worked out every day and richly tanned skin. He had a fashion sense too and was, in short, hot.

"So," Mr. Arsanious said suddenly loud after taking the attendance, causing most of the students to jump, Matthew included. "According to my instructions this week we'll be learning Mythology. To be more specific we'll be mainly focusing on the European Myths and how they affected the day to day lives of those who worshiped them. You also have a project."

Matthew smiled. There was no way he'd be getting anything less than a hundred and fifty percent on this.

"Now, this is a group project, between two persons to be presented on Friday. Why on Friday when your teacher won't even be here, you ask?" he grinned at them, "I'll be taping it. Yes?"

Matthew turned his head. Macy was asking a question. "Then what's the point?"

Mr. Arsanious gave an exaggerated scoff, "What the point? I read last week's notes missy, your teacher is going to have to go over it again with you and we don't want to have to waste any more of his time now, do we."

He gave her a look and Macy nodded mutely.

"Alright then. We'll do a quick brief of the assignments; I'll assign partners and start on the Babylonians."

"You're assigning partners?" Courtney blurted out as the sheets started to be passed around.

"Yup," Mr. Arsanious replied with a huge grin Matthew didn't like the looks of. "Let's see, here we go. Uh, blah blah blah, 'This assignment is to be done in pairs. I leave it to you to decide whether or not the students are allowed to choose their own partners or you do it yourself. However, if you decide to assign partners I advise you to' - and this is the good part guys -'to not pair Valerie Wilson with Ashleigh Decker or Matthew Granger with Evan Rush.'"

Mr. Arsanious looked up at them. "Well then, let's see what Fate has in store for you."

Fate was making everyone its bitch. Mr. Arsanious divided the class into two. He instructed one group to stand while the others wrote their names on a piece of paper and threw into a hat. Mr. Arsanious then produced a second hat, already containing the names of each of the designated Pagan Gods and went around to the standing students to have them pull out a slip from each hat.

So far, no one was exactly _happy_ with who they had to work with. But that was the game of chance and when the hats came round to him Matthew prayed for good luck. He was a little unsettled by the look he was getting from the teacher. There was something off about him, something that Matthew couldn't quite place.

_Enki._

That was his Pagan God. He couldn't say for sure what the origins were, but he was pretty sure it wasn't Egyptian or Greek. Ianto would probably know better than Jimmy and might even help him find a good book in the library.

He drew a slip of paper from the other hat, opened it up slowly - "Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!"

. . . . . .

"Matthew!"

Matthew barely reacted, just scowled deeply and continued to walk to his locker. He ignored the looks his friends were giving him and shooting over their shoulders and refused to talk about it.

"Matt," Katie started.

"No," Matthew snapped.

He can't believe he pulled Evan's name from the hat. Of all the people he didn't want to work with he had to be given the biggest idiot of them all. He'd tried to get out of it, but Mr. Arsanious was a sadistic bastard and smiled the entire time he told Matthew that there was nothing he could do about it.

"We need to talk."

Matthew ignored Evan in favour of gathering what he needed for the rest of the day; his keys and cheap, little-ass cell phone that really couldn't do anything except call home or his siblings. He couldn't have a real phone till he was in his final year and able to prove that he could keep his marks up. The only reason he _had_ a phone in the first place was because he drove.

"I said we need to talk, Granger!"

Andrew, Courtney and Katie all took a couple of steps back.

"Then talk, _Rush,_ cause I got nothing to say to you."

"Mr. Arsanious isn't giving us any time to work on this project in class which means we have to do it after school." Evan paused. "At one of our homes."

Matthew slammed his locker closed and turned to glare at Evan, "I'm not an idiot."

"Could have fooled me," Evan scowled, crossed his arm. "When are you free?"

Matthew sighed. Someone up there hated him right now. Maybe Gabriel was playing a trick on him. Ianto had been saying recently that he was surprised Gabriel had stayed in Heaven for so long before needing to escape. _That asshole._ "Wednesday and Thursday."

Evan wasn't happy with that. "Why not tomorrow?"

"I have to work. John's away for a few more days, Sara and William have to go to Topeka, Jesse and Dad had to take a direct flight to Cardiff on Saturday and won't be back till Wednesday and Claire isn't allowed to serve in the restaurant yet. Why can't you do Wednesday?"

"I just can't," Evan replied, his eyes daring Matthew to push it. Matthew really wanted to.

"Then Thursday it is. My place. 4:30. Come into the restaurant."

Evan blocked him when he tried to leave, "Your place?"

Matthew crossed his arms. If only he could imitate the Angel Stare. "Yeah. It's non-negotiable and if we're not done by supper and you feel icky about eating at the table of two gay men, Becky is an excellent cook and you can eat in the restaurant. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to pick up my siblings."

He waved his keys in front of Evan's face until the other teen moved and made a beeline for the stairwell. _Asshole._

. . . . . .

Matthew didn't like that Evan was unknowingly getting a sneak peek into his family's personal affairs. One wrong look at something and he'd be in it, caught in a world filled with mostly death and misery. Matthew didn't wish that on anyone, least of all Evan. The Supernatural twisted people and darkened their souls in ways that could never be undone. Matthew may not like Evan, but the last thing he wanted was to be the cause of Evan's downward spiral.

"This is stupid."

"I like stupid things," John said joining him at the counter. "They're usually the most fun."

Matthew smiled. His Dads didn't like John, barely tolerated him most of the time but knew he was useful to have around. John respected them greatly though, practically fell on his face every time his dads got really angry, and he did anything for Matthew and his siblings. Matthew didn't know why, but it couldn't be just because he'd grown up on the Winchester Gospels. It was something more than that.

"Not that kind of stupid," Matthew replied. "I'm actually researching a Pagan God for history class."

"Score." John smiled. "I see an 'A' in your future."

"Sure, cept it's with partners. Mine should be here soon," Matthew grumbled, laying the two books he'd chosen side by side.

John tilted his head to get a better look at the titles, "Babylonian. Hmmm, which god?"

"Enki."

John frowned, "Interesting. He's not their supreme god but he's pretty high up there."

Matthew stared at him, "What is it?"

"Nothing," John answered too quickly, and then added, "I don't know. I've never been allowed access to the books written _after_ the Winchester Gospels -"

"Winchester Gospels?" Evan's voice startled them. "What are those?"

Matthew cursed under his breath. What an awesome time for him to join them.

John shifted to give Evan a very suggestive eye rake. "You're not one of the usuals. Lot more filled out than the tooth pick and more manly than the pretty boy. What's your name?"

"Evan Rush."

"Not. A. Word." Matthew growled at the gleam that suddenly flashed in John's eyes.

John smirked, gave him a shrug of so called innocence and headed to the other side of the counter where Becky had come out.

"Is he always like that?" Evan asked, looking at John in shock.

Matthew smirked, "Yup. That's Captain John Hart. If you weren't under aged he'd start seducing you right now."

The gob smacked stuttering look on Evan's face was priceless. "You can't be serious. Does he…" Evan shifted uncomfortably.

"Hit on me?" Evan nodded and Matthew shook his head. "No. He knows that if he even thinks about it Dad would smite him. Besides, he's been working on getting into bed with Chuck and Becky. Becky's all for it but Chuck's a little more reluctant."

Evan was speechless, probably a little disgusted and Matthew decided that, as fun as this was, they should leave the culture of the 51st Century alone and do their work. He held out one of the books to Evan.

"What's this?" Evan asked bewildered, taking it carefully.

"Really? It's a book moron. And research," Matthew replied, picking up the second and walking towards one of the booths.

"But I thought -" Evan followed him. "Can't we just use the net?"

Matthew rolled his eyes, "You only do research on the internet if you have credible websites and most pertaining to Pagan lore aren't. We're not looking at the ones that are because dad's forbidden it."

"Why?"

Matthew grimaced. "They just are. Now," he slapped a paper down before Evan, "these are the parts you'll be looking up. I skimmed the contents so everything should be in there."

Matthew opened his own book and added as an afterthought, "And if you damage that I'll kill you myself. It's old, incredibly rare and the owner was very reluctant to loan it out, especially to you since you don't get it. Be careful."

They worked silently, taking down all the relevant information. Matthew didn't want to analyze the comfortable feeling he felt working alongside Evan. He was studious, wasn't asking questions Matthew knew he couldn't answer truthfully and it was _nice._ It was almost as if they were friends but he quashed that thought. Whatever he and Even were, they would never be friends.

There wasn't much activity in the restaurant while they worked. Chuck came in for his daily dose of coffee and visit. A few others came in as well and one lone Hunter Matthew didn't recognize. He was definitely a Hunter. He had a Hunter's look about him, the hard eyes, the well worn clothes, and the trusty handgun hidden away but not well enough because Matthew had seen enough hidden weapons to know how to spot the signs. Only John could hide a weapon well enough he couldn't spot it.

John spoke to the Hunter in low tones, cautioning him to the rules of the House and more importantly the gun rule. Matthew didn't have to imagine the look that would come across the Hunter's face at that because he'd seen it many times. Despite being the most protected place in the world the Hunters were always reluctant to hand the guns over when Matthew and his siblings were around for more than a short period of time.

"You kids want something to drink? A snack?" John leaned on a vacant chair eyes full of the lingering anger that showed just how much he hated dealing with the Hunters new to Angel House.

"I'll take a coke," Matthew told him. "But I don't think a snack's a good idea. Dad's probably preparing supper by now."

"Hmmm," John replied and looked at Evan.

"What all do you have?"

Matthew shrugged, "Mostly coke products, Dr. Pepper cause Jesse love it, OJ, Fruit Punch, milk, coffee and tea."

"Oh um, Sprite?"

"Sure things kids."

"Ok, what did I miss?" Evan asked once John had left.

Matthew frowned, "What do you mean?"

"John. He's not," Evan hesitated with a blush, "flirting."

Matthew blinked, "You like being hit on by him?" That couldn't be right.

Even went as red as a fire engine. "Not it's…I don't - I'm not." Evan ducked his head. "That's not what I meant."

"Right," Matthew said dragging out the "I".

It was apparently possible for Evan to turn even redder, "I actually expected him to flirt. Wait; don't take that the wrong way. I mean, you spoke of him as if he always said something with a bit of innuendo to it and _that_ seemed off."

Matthew narrowed his eyes at Evan, seeing him in a new light. "You are strangely perceptive."

He didn't like it, didn't like that Evan just might be able to pick up on the family secret without even having to stumble on something supernatural. There were less direct clues everywhere, if he got enough and puzzled over them enough it was possible.

Evan frowned at him, "What?"

"Nothing. How far are you?"

Evan looked down at his paper, "On the second last one. You?"

"The last, but it requires the most information. We'll probably end up having to finish this after dinner."

Evan nodded, "I'm okay with that, but it's going to be a lot to type up for the power point."

Matthew smirked, "Our scanner does the work for us, converting all script into editable text."

"Seriously? I didn't think that was possible."

"Dad's former job saw some really high-tech shit." Matthew told him as John came back with their drinks. There was a scowl on his face and he kept shooting sour looks over at the Hunter. Normally Ianto would be in here by now smoothing over ruffled feathers with coffee but they'd designated tonight as the family dinner and John never went back on that unless it was an emergency. "Special Ops though, so I don't think you'll ever see it for commercial use. Thanks John."

"Hmmm," was John's response.

"Your family is very strange."

Matthew tended to agree and when Sara came in to announce supper only to stare dumbfounded at Evan before racing back into the house screaming "Oh my god guess who's here!" Matthew figured things were just going to get weirder.

"That's the second time someone's been surprised to see me," Evan said as Matthew led him to the house. "Didn't they know I was coming?"

Matthew blushed. "Uh, kinda? I just said I had a group project and that we'd be working here. They probably assumed you were Andrew."

Evan removed his shoes inside the door. They could hear a fight going on, Matthew figured Sara and Jesse, and sure enough he was right. But the fight was dying down as Jimmy had stepped in and was giving them the Angel Stare.

"Holy crap, Sara was right," Claire was the first to say anything. "How come _I_ didn't know about this? We go to the same school; it should have been the biggest news. 'Evan and Matthew forced to work together. Will they survive?'"

"Shut up Claire," Matthew snapped.

"_Shut up Claire_," Claire mocked, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Children," was Ianto's level toned command as he brought the rice out and put it on the table. "Let's not make a spectacle of ourselves."

. . . . . .

Evan was confused, had been since Matthew's second week at school and out of the blue he hated Evan. They'd been friendly that first week. Evan had showed him around, got him use to the differences of a rural school versus a city school and things had been _fine_. Then Monday rolled around and it was like Evan was the worse person in the world.

He'd never been used like that before and it really _hurt_. He'd though that they were going to be friends.

Today was no different. When they'd been alone Matthew had been nice, almost as if the last two years hadn't happened. Then they'd gone into the house for dinner and Matthew was acting like he always did.

He just couldn't understand why. Nothing negative had happened between them, nothing that he could remember and every time he tried to talk to Matthew about it he got rebuffed. Matthew ignored him, cursed at him, insulted him at every chance he got. It was another thing he hadn't been use to.

He liked Matthew's family. Despite all having been adopted they acted like he expected. They bickered, argued, complained and they laughed and he loved it. Evan was an only child; he didn't have any of this at home. His parents were never loud and they expected him to follow suit.

He especially liked Matthew's Dads. There was just something about them he couldn't explain, something that made them seem like more that simple men. Ianto and Jimmy are both very calm, very loving and though he didn't know why, he believed they were very dangerous.

They sit quietly when Matthew blows up at Jesse for poking fun - again - at the fact that they've been stuck together for a project. They do nothing when Matthew storms out of the room and up the stairs, slamming the door to his bedroom.

"I'm sorry you had to bear witness to that Evan," Ianto told him calmly after several minutes of silence. "Do you mind me asking what exactly is wrong between the two of you?"

Evan ducked his head, "I'm sorry, but I don't know."

He glanced at Ianto then at Jimmy, but Jimmy wasn't paying attention. He was giving his children the same look he'd been giving them before supper had started. It was scary.

"Matthew doesn't like you because he thinks you're a hypocrite." Jesse said.

"What's a hypocrite?" Sara asked.

Jesse shrugged, "I dunno, but Matt does. I guess that's all that really matters."

"Jesse, we've talked about his," Ianto said sternly.

"I know," Jesse replied, eyes downcast. "But sometimes I just can't help myself."

"Nevertheless you'll apologize to your brother."

Evan thinks that Matthew's family is more than a little weird. They'd said grace in what he thinks might be Latin but could also be something completely different. It's not like he's had a lot of experience with foreign languages.

The conversation surrounding Jesse's knowledge is odd as well. Ianto had acted as if Jesse had done something wrong, but how could he have. He'd probably been talking to Matthew about it. It wasn't like he could read minds.

When Matthew didn't return by the end of dinner Evan was given directions on how to find his bedroom on the upper level. He found Matthew lying on his bed, hands tucked behind his head.

"What the hell, don't you have any manners?" Matthew flipped as soon as he entered. "God, you're such an annoyance."

"Oh screw you," Evan snapped. "I'm sick and tired of you raging on me for something I don't even know I did!"

Matthew snorted, "You're such a liar. You prance around the school, putting on this act, making people think that you're God's gift to this town. Let me tell you something: a couple of years ago God didn't even care that you existed."

Matthew snorted, "And who the hell are you trying to fool? You expect me to believe, that after what I've _seen_ you do, you enjoyed being with my family for dinner? You're one of the biggest homophobes I know!"

"Where the fuck did you get that idea?" Evan cried.

"I saw you," Matthew rushed at him, slammed him against the wall and pinned him.

Evan tried to take a deep, calming breath to keep himself from freaking out but Matthew was too close and he was terrified. Matthew could fight, he'd been on the opposing end and he knew that he would have ended up looking a lot worse that first time if Ianto hadn't shown up. How likely was it that Ianto would step in this time if Matthew started to kick is ass? Would he hear them?

"I saw you," Matthew said again. "I saw you and your friends and Riley. You were bullying Courtney, calling him a fag and hitting him."

Evan remembered that day clearly. Riley had been a little more wild than normal and while Evan hadn't seen it, ran head long into Courtney. That seemed to have set Riley off and he lashed out at Courtney, hitting him hard enough to knock him down. He continued, called him a fag, and much worse. Some of the group laughed, a couple even joined in on the verbal assault. Evan did nothing.

"I didn't touch him."

"But you didn't stop it either!" Matthew snapped. "You just _stood_ there."

"I know." Evan slumped, defeated.

_Guess I know why he hates me_, Evan thought. It was a stupid reason too. He liked Courtney, they got along perfectly fine and Courtney had forgiven him.

"How many times have you stood by and watched your friends beat people up?" Matthew snarled.

Evan resented that, "Just that once, and I haven't been friends with any of them since."

Matthew's grip on his arms tightened, "Oh sure, like I really believe that."

"What do you want me to say Matthew? There was nothing I _could_ do to stop Riley. I'm not a fighter like you and you took care of him pretty well a week later." Evan sighed. "Why do I even bother? I have done nothing to you and yet you judge me on one single choice I've made. I can't believe I still want to be your friend."

Silence and Evan wondered if Matthew was going to let him go or not. He wouldn't rush it either way. Both options gave him something he wanted.

"God, this is so annoying," Matthew breathed.

Evan closed his eyes and waited for the next assault but as fingers released his arms they didn't pull away but rather travelled up and became tangled in his hair. What came next was fierce and demanding. It was a clashing of lips, teeth and tongue of such raw emotion and energy that it melted Evan's brain and when it stopped all he wanted was more.

"Oooo, this is so messed up."

Evan blinked.

He was on the floor and Matthew was on the bed again, face buried in his pillow and moaning. Evan wanted him moaning for a different reason.

If he was honest with himself, and he really felt like he should be after that kiss, he'd been crushing on Matthew for a long time. This was his secret, his darkest desire. It went against his family and his faith but he could live with that. He'd dealt with his body's attractions long enough to know that here was no hope of him ever being hetero, so why even try? What was the point of denying himself? (Except maybe not openly. He wasn't trying to get his head cut off here.)

"Why?"

Matthew's head lifted and he looked at Evan for a moment before getting up and heading for the door. "We should get our work done."

. . . . . .

"Why have we ended up at your locker again?" Evan gasped, pulling Matthew closer to gain more of that friction he craved.

Matthew grinned against his lips and angled his hips down. He loved doing this, sneaking away with Evan during their Lunch break to do whatever they could get away with. It was all the physical contact they had and Matthew lived for it every day.

They hadn't worked out their differences, not with words at least but that first kiss seemed to have dissolved everything though they were the only ones aware of it. Matthew still ignored or glared at Evan whenever they were in the same room but here was a distinct lack of swearing.

"Cause no one ever comes up here."

He pulled back from Evan marginally when the other teen turned his face away. "What's wrong?"

"It's just," Evan refused to meet Matthew's eyes. "We're not supposed to be up here and if we get caught then everyone's going to find out and I'm not…"

Evan trailed off and Matthew stepped back. They hadn't talked about this, it's been a week and they've barely said anything - certainly nothing about their relationship. They hadn't really taken the time to either though maybe now they should have.

"You're not what? Gay?"

Evan snorted, "I'm not out you idiot. Unlike you I don't have two awesome dads to fall back on when the shit hits the fan."

"Did you just swear?" Matthew asked stunned.

Evan groaned and rolled his eyes, "That's not important here Matt."

Matthew grinned, "You swore."

He giggled, not that he would ever admit that later, but he did and he leaned in to capture Evan's mouth. It was quick, he didn't want to piss Evan off and ruin everything.

"I promise I'll try my best to keep my hands to myself," Matthew told him, giving him what he thought was his best innocent face.

Evan nodded, "We should probably, you know, talk this weekend or something."

"My place then. Awesome dads and all," Matthew grinned. "We can close my door and no one will interrupt us."

"We'll be talking Matt."

"I know, but we'll need the privacy after too," Matthew chuckled.

Evan rolled his eyes but he was smiling like he agreed with everything Matthew was saying.

The bell rang and after a quick kiss Evan headed to his own locker. The next day they were back in the same position but their kisses were more exploratory and less needy. They were slow and languid and Matthew paid more attention to their surrounding than he had been before.

"This is nice," Matthew started their conversation that weekend.

And it was. He had Evan's body pinned under him on his bed and though they'd done nothing more than kiss and run their hands over each other, they didn't need to.

Evan chuckled, "You're crazy."

"Then you must be as well," Matthew grinned.

He shifted his weight off Evan to lie beside him and Evan turned so that he was on his side and facing Matthew.

"So," Matthew said after a few moments of awkward silence. "Us."

Evan blushed. "Yeah, us."

"What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Can we not be public about our relationship? I mean, I just don't want everyone to know we're dating, we can definitely let people know you no longer hate me."

"Is this because of your parents?"

Evan nodded, "They won't understand. They're not like the Parkers, they won't actively speak out against homosexuality but they hate it. I've heard them talking and sometimes it scares me."

Matthew pulled his close, "I don't care who knows and I don't care who doesn't know, though I must warn you, it's impossible for anything to be kept secret in this house for long."

"It won't get back to my parents? Or my Uncle?" Evan asked hesitantly.

"Who's your Uncle?"

"Reverend Harrison. He's my mom's brother."

"Oh." Matthew didn't know the Reverend had any family in the area. It was probably a good thing he didn't go to church unless his sisters had something special going on. "My family knows how to keep a secret."

When Evan left that night neither of them noticed the victorious look on Ianto's face as he gazed at Jimmy or the snickers coming from Matthew's siblings.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They were running low on coffee, in both the house and the restaurant. They were running low on a bunch of other items too but the coffee was the most important. Jimmy was in the office working on the books, which seemed to be all he ever did now that it was getting into the summer months and actual tourists had decided that Angel House was a good place to stop in. Ianto's ability to make the world's greatest coffee didn't help either. Even the town's residences preferred to use the place as their go-to for coffee.

"I'm telling Dad!" he heard Sara yell.

"Sara, no!" Claire screamed and Jimmy looked up at that. Usually the girls kept each other's secrets and it was Jesse spilling the beans. He wondered what was up.

Sara screamed again, something fell and Jimmy was out of his chair instantly. Ianto was with Jesse and William in Topeka for the boy's doctor's appointments and he couldn't trust John to break up the fight. He would, more likely, encourage it.

"Get off me stupid. I'm telling Dad." Sara said angrily, fighting Claire who had her trapped in a tangle of arms, legs and hair.

"Claire, Sara, break apart. Now." Jimmy ordered.

"Aww, cat fight's over." John said coming in from the restaurant. "Everything alright kids?"

"No," Claire snarled. "Sara's being a -"

"Claire." Jimmy interrupted her warningly. "Now, what is going on?"

"Claire has a boyfriend," Sara said at hyper speed, dashing away from her sister in case Claire retaliated.

"Ooo!" John replied interested. "Is he cute?"

"Ewie," Sara exclaimed. "Uncle John that's gross."

That made Jimmy laugh, though he cut himself off quickly when he saw the look Claire was giving him. He cleared his throat, "Do I know this boy?"

Claire blushed and looked down, "Andy."

"Andy?" Jimmy asked slowly. "Matthew's friend Andy?"

Claire nodded, "Sara wasn't _supposed_ to say anything."

Jimmy could understand why. She was surrounded by a household of overprotective men and probably thought she had to protect Andy from them. He wondered how long this particularly relationship had been going on.

"I think we're going to have to meet this boy," John declared. "Properly."

There was no confusion about what properly meant. John had almost done the same to Evan after Ianto discovered him and Matthew making out. The fall out hadn't been pretty and Evan wasn't seen at the house for a month.

Claire's eyes widened, "No Uncle John you can't. He'll never speak to me again." She turned to Jimmy, "Dad!"

Jimmy shook his head, "Nothing is going to happen, for now. Ianto and I have to talk first but we will be setting some ground rules."

"Come on Dad, we're not going to do anything stupid," Claire protested.

"Never the less, there will be rules."

"But Dad -"

"Claire," he cut her off sternly.

Claire sighed, "Fine."

She headed for the stairs, Sara following close behind.

"Oh, and girls?" he gave them one of the lesser Angel Stares when they turned back to him. "I'll let it slide this time, but you know how Ianto and I feel about name calling."

"Yes Dad," they replied in unison.

"Awww," John drawled once the girls had gone up, "they're growing up. I wonder what Jesse will be like when he gets a girlfriend."

Jimmy pretended he didn't hear that. Jesse still didn't have complete control over his powers. He doesn't want to think about what kinds of problems puberty and girls would add. He really doesn't.


	5. Chapter 5

The Gods are angry, she thinks, delighted at the prospect of that much power in the skies. She always loved watching their display, a performance so many people took for granted. One day she was sure the Gods would put them in their place and then all would be as reverent of storms as she was.

"Cassandra. It's time."

Cassandra turned to her mentor and lover. "Tonight?"

Wayne nodded, "The timing is perfect and this storm is powerful."

Cassandra threw her arms around him and kissed him hungrily. "Let's do this."

They changed into plainer clothes then headed down to the basement. Cassandra gripped Wayne's hand tightly, nervous but so excited because if this worked - and she knew it would - then she and Wayne would be so powerful.

The basement had already been prepared, the candles lit and the circle drawn. It was perfect, exactly as they'd been planning for months and Cassandra went to kneel in the center.

"Calm, my love," Wayne's voice was soothing as he walked around her and took his place before her.

But Cassandra couldn't keep her body from pulsing with excitement and arousal. Ever since Wayne had showed her the ritual and told her what it meant she'd been preparing. It had taken two years; Wayne had wanted to teach her all she needed to know first. She'd needed to learn control.

"Ready?"

Cassandra looked up into Wayne's eyes and nodded. He took a deep breath and together they started chanting.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Fuck Jimmy. Harder," Ianto growled.

Above him Jimmy chuckled and leaned down to whisper in Ianto's ear, "Only if you beg for it."

He evened out his thrusting just a little and was rewarded with a frustrated whine from Ianto. It was challenging to remain at the pace he'd set though. He wanted so badly to just let loose and pound into Ianto's tight, _so fucking tight,_ ass with abandon but he wanted Ianto to come undone first.

As if sensing his thoughts Ianto clenched down around him and Jimmy's eyes rolled up.

God they were being so careless but the storm was loud and hopefully, if one of the kids woke they wouldn't be able to hear them. Usually they fucked when they were alone, but it had been almost a week since the last and Ianto had been toying with him all day. The storm had been such a blessing.

Ianto groaned again, fidgeting and tried to make Jimmy go deeper and faster. Jimmy guessed that he was close to begging, but he knew how stubborn his lover was. He probably wanted Jimmy to give up.

Jimmy adjusted his angle so that he was hitting Ianto prostate with every thrust.

"God, you son of a bitch, just fuck me," Ianto's nails dug into his back. "_Please_."

Jimmy grinned triumphantly and it wasn't long before he was coming so hard, all he could see what white.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He felt as if he was enfolded in some sort of ball of chocolate which was a weird feeling in and of itself but after sex? Where the hell was Jimmy?

"It hurts to know you forget what it's like to be surrounded by my Grace," an amused and very familiar voice said.

"Gabriel," Ianto breathed. It was the last voice he expected to hear, not after so long. And maybe the memory had dulled a bit but he would never forget what it was like to share his body with Gabriel. He didn't think it was possible.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ianto demanded. "It's been years!"

"I'm sorry," Gabriel's Grace tightened around Ianto. "Heaven might as well be Hell. Even with Father back there is so much chaos and disorder. I was almost at the point of leaving again."

"You could have visited," Ianto said, unable to keep all the bitterness out of his voice.

A manifestation of Gabriel appeared before him. The first time Gabriel had done this he'd looked like Ianto, but Ianto had found it to be too weird talking to himself like that. Gabriel took the form of his previous vessel, the one Lucifer had destroyed and Ianto could easily see how people could have been fooled by him.

"I couldn't take that chance," Gabriel whispered, pulling Ianto's taller frame towards him for a hug and then a kiss.

Kissing Gabriel was different. It wasn't about passion and desire or sex. It wasn't about kink or getting off or any of that. It was about love, Gabriel's love for his vessel and Ianto's love for his angel. He tasted like candy, sweet - almost overwhelmingly so - and with a hint of something like power.

"When dear old Dad opened up the Earth and shoved the demons back into hell, it wasn't all of them." Gabriel explained once they parted.

Ianto frowned, "I don't understand."

"Opening up Hell the way he did takes a lot of power and it's dangerous. Dad only opened up the United States which was fine, there were no consequences of the opening itself and most of the demons were sucked back in. I say most because not all Demons were in the States for the final battle."

"Okay. Why didn't God open up all the Earth then?"

"Not all of Earth might have closed back up," Gabriel said seriously. "And the majority of the Demon population was in the States anyway."

Ianto nodded, "This ties into why you haven't visited how, exactly?"

"The Demons that survived? They're smart, and crafty. They know how to stay under our radar and two steps ahead of us. They're after you and Jimmy, we're still not sure if it's just to kill you or more but we're not putting you or your children in danger with our presence.

"Children Ianto, really? I'm not saying that's a bad thing, they're adorable little munchkins but I actually kinda though you'd wait. I like them. They think I play tricks on them."

"Do you?"

Ianto can't believe how much he's missed this. Talking with Gabriel, being completely surrounded by Gabriel and never alone. Maybe he shouldn't be blaming Sam and Dean for everything he and Jimmy had been though. Some of it was Gabe's and Cas' fault.

Gabriel grinned widely, ignoring everything Ianto was thinking. "Of course. Who the hell do you think got Matthew and Evan to finally make a move?"

Ianto chuckled, "It was that teacher of his, wasn't it? An old Pagan friend of yours?"

"You know me too well." Gabriel snapped up two Mars Bars and Ianto took one with a resigned sigh. He might as well enjoy the sugar binge, there was no stopping it.

"I regret leaving you."

Ianto could feel the truth of that statement, could feel Gabriel's Grace swirling around him trying to make up for four years. He could hear what Gabriel wasn't saying.

"You've come back." Ianto frowned, "Why are you here?"

Gabriel scowled, "That's a long and complicated story."

"We have time Gabriel."

Gabriel grinned mischievously, "Yes we do."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"This is new."

"Is it to your satisfaction?"

Jimmy looked around. It was pretty sparse but he felt as if he was sitting on a leather couch covered in the softest blankets. He felt good here.

"I'm glad," Castiel said. "This should be similar to how Gabriel and his vessel existed."

Well that makes sense, Jimmy thought. It explained why he could feel Cas' emotions and even whispers of thoughts. He wondered if he would eventually be able to hear all of Castiel's thoughts. Ianto had implied that it had been that intimate with Gabriel.

Jimmy's thoughts reared to a stop. "Shit. Ianto and I were having sex."

"Yes," Castiel appeared in bodily form in front of him and Jimmy wanted to find it creepy but, while Castiel looked exactly like him, it was if he was a twin. It helped that he was wearing the trench coat and back to the weird head tilting thing. "Gabriel and I moved your bodies into a more comfortable position."

Jimmy winced. That was one way of putting it.

An awkward silence descended. Jimmy had never really talked with Castiel before. Cas had always been so entranced by Dean and with (almost) two human minds in the same head things had been chaotic. Jimmy had had a hard enough time fighting to exist.

"I didn't think Dean would leave you."

Fuck, Cas knew how to pick the worst topics. But Castiel had sounded so hurt, so apologetic, as if Dean had betrayed him too. Maybe that's what Cas felt, but Jimmy certainly didn't know. His relationship with Cas was nothing like Ianto and Gabriel's. He didn't know Cas like Ianto knew Gabriel.

"Yea well, he did."

Castiel shifted and Jimmy could feel his distress. Jimmy wanted it to end. They didn't talk, Cas was supposed to be emotionally unresponsive and Jimmy didn't have it in him to hash out old wounds.

Castiel's Grace pressed against him and Jimmy felt warmth seep through him. Cas understood, knew a little bit about what he was feeling. That was good enough for Jimmy because it mean they could stop talking about it.

"Your children are beautiful."

Jimmy beamed with pride. "Thank you. They're quite the handful too, but they've heard so much about you and Gabriel so I think the worst they'll do is demand stories."

Castiel blinked. "That does not sound difficult."

Jimmy smirked, "You say that now. How long will you be staying?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Morning Dad," Matthew greeted as he entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Yea, chocolate pancakes."

"Chocolate pancakes!" William yelled running in.

Gabriel smirked to himself as he watched them dig in. This was why he liked kids. They shared his enthusiasm for chocolate and candy more than adults.

Having heard William's yell Claire, Jesse and Sara joined soon after. Gabriel took his own seat and watched them, waiting for them to realize that Ianto never served them chocolate pancakes.

That didn't happen because Castiel swooped in first and it looked like he'd found Jimmy's trench coat. The damn thing. "We are bound by this town's borders."

"Whoa, what the fuck?" Jesse exclaimed and it was echoed by the others in less colourful language.

Castiel tilted his head, "You are not permitted to use that word."

"Oh get that stick out of your ass Castiel," Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Really, no one would ever know you almost became human if you keep talking like that."

"No wonder we get chocolate." Sara commented.

"This is so cool!" Jesse said.

"Where's Uncle John?" Claire looked around. "He'd love this."

"Are you both taking our dads away?" William asked.

Silence fell. There was fear on their faces.

"No," he told them. "We're stuck here till the curse is lifted."

"Curse? Are our dads okay?" Sara demanded.

"They are fine," Castiel assured. "The curse bounds Archangels to their vessels and apparently surrounding area. We cannot leave Auburn."

"That's awesome!" Jesse exclaimed. "You can so teach me stuff."

"No pranks," Matthew protested immediately. "Please no pranking."

Gabriel laughed, "No promises kiddo. I am the Trickster after all."

"Then John's on my side." Matthew snapped.

"_Where is_ Uncle John?" Claire asked again.

She turned around intending to go and find him but stopped. He was there, standing at the bottom of the stairs and looking lost. Gabriel could see who was really standing there and he wondered when the Winchester line had merged with the Jones'. Hell that might not even be the truth. The pure lines of Cain and Abel had had died out years ago so Heaven had chosen a new line to inherit the brother's legacy.

"Hello Michael," Castiel spoke.

Gabriel observed the children's reactions, their surprise and the lack of enthusiasm. Yea, Michael got that from everyone. He wondered what Ianto and Jimmy had told them concerning the highest Archangel and the Apocalypse.

"You took a different vessel."

Gabriel waited until the kids had gone to school to ask him. He wasn't sure of the answer and he didn't want them to be a part of it in case Michael had done something stupid.

"I did not think Dean Winchester would accept, even if Father himself explained." Michael replied looking at the food interested.

"Not surprising," Castiel mumbled, finishing up his own plate of food, an unhealthy healthy mix of fruit and one pancake.

Michael glared at him, "I thought I was doing the right thing."

"You were hanging the human race out to dry in your feud with Lucifer," Castiel shot back easily.

Gabriel was use to Castiel seeming so flippant about the apocalypse. It had its own entirely different effect on Michael than Gabriel's antagonism. Michael gave Castiel a hurt look. It was brief, so brief that if Gabriel hadn't been watching and didn't know Michael he'd have missed it. Cas totally did.

"Just eat the food Michael," Gabriel snapped but made sure to keep any harshness out of his voice. "It'll wither if you stare at it any longer."

"I don't need to eat," Michael gave the typical angel response.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "But you want to, and if Ianto knows anything about your vessel he wants to too."

"Yes. He's very persistent." Michael looked at the food again before tentatively taking a pancake and starting to eat. He looked comically surprised when found that it actually tasted good.

Gabriel laughed, "Have some syrup. Humans know how to make things awesome."

"Humans know how to sin."

Gabriel suppressed an angry growl and Castiel left before he did anything stupid. This was Michael's problem; he still didn't understand humans properly. He loved them, but he hated them as well. Probably because of Lucifer and human's tendency to make the wrong choice. Michael's continued belief that the apocalypse had been a good thing made him seem more human than angel.

"I'd keep those comments to yourself if I were you," Gabriel warned. "You know this place is heavily warded in Enochian and they won't hesitate to banish you."

"I'll be caught by the limits of the curse."

"Ooooo, double whammy!"

Michael was not impressed and Gabriel soon left to go see the Prophet and the Fangirl. Chuck apparently already knew about their arrival, having dreamt it overnight. He also said that he'd be getting nightly updates thanks to a message from God.

Becky asked those questions nonstop throughout the day and when they managed to drag Michael out she fixated on him. Gabriel and Castiel were glad to get the attention off of them and go about Ianto and Jimmy's normal day's work.

A week passed by like that. Gabriel spoiled the kids for every meal, Michael kept his distance and could usually be seen sitting on a roof and Chuck kept them updated. It turned out that the witches responsible for the curse had been killed by it, and then their apartment burned down. The angels doing the investigation were sifting through the wreckage while trying to avoid the police.

"Will you two let Jimmy and I have some alone time?"

Gabriel cringed. It wasn't that he wanted to monopolize Ianto's time; it was that Cas would be involved too. He loved his brother but not like that, never like that. There were only a handful of angels, which he could think of, that had been created for each other. The Archangel Sandalphon and Azrael though Sandalphon had died and Azrael disappeared. Vehael and Za'aphiel, Muriel and Hanael, Abriel and Rimel: all of whom had been living in a corner of Heaven because they disagreed with the Archangels but wouldn't speak out against them.

"It's awkward."

"You wouldn't be involved."

"But I'll be aware of it," Gabriel told him. He sighed, "No sex."

Before the weekend Matthew sat Gabe and Cas down and told them they had to act normal for when his friends came over.

"That means no trench coat," Matthew fixed Cas with a glare. "It's weird and Dad never wears it."

Gabriel laughed at the affronted look on Castiel's face.

"And you can't have anything sweet," Matthew rounded on him. "Nor can you serve it. Dad only lets us have junk food on special occasions."

No sweets? That was like…that was his personal hell. Even in Heaven he'd had his sweets though all the other angels had thought him crazy. He didn't know if he could handle it.

"I don't know if I can handle that."

Matthew scowled, "It's _one_ day. Handle it." Satisfied that he'd delivered his demands he left.

"I need sugar," Gabriel moaned, sinking into his chair.

"Why is my coat weird?"

. . . . . .

Gabriel was annoyed. He was annoyed beyond comprehension and it didn't matter that Michael was the older son, it didn't matter if he was more powerful and just more, Gabriel was going to kick is ass. The bastard was not above some human interaction, and had no right refusing Gabriel's 'invitation' to eat with him, Cas, the children, the Prophet and his wife.

Gabriel flew out of the house once dinner was finished and the children were grilling Cas about what was going on in Heaven. Cas knew he was angry, knew what he was going to do and while he didn't necessarily agree, he let Gabriel handle it his way. Cas never got in the way when he was angry with Michael.

He found Michael on the Mitchell farm, sitting on top of the barn, wings out partly curled around him. Protecting him, though Gabriel couldn't figure out what he'd want to protect himself from. Maybe he knew Gabriel would come after him, though in all the times they'd fought it had never been physical. That kind of fighting led to Heavenly War and they were not going to go through another one of those.

He landed beside his brother, wings flared out and power crackling around him. What a sight the Mitchells would see if they looked out their window. Not since the Final Battle of the Apocalypse had a human had the opportunity to look upon the one part of an angel's true form that wouldn't burn their eyes out.

"I ask of you one thing, Michael and of all the times to be a petulant child you choose this," he snarled. "What's the matter? Can't stoop to eating with a bunch of humans?"

Gabriel expected words, not Michael's wings to flare out and hit him. It was like a punch to the gut, a pretty powerful one too and he fell, undignified. His ass hit the roof and he slid down the side a short distance before he was able to plant his fee and halt his fall.

"Oh that was nice," Gabriel snarked. "Did I hit a nerve?"

Michael's wings wrapped around him again and his head lowered. "I did as asked."

Gabriel tilted his head and he righted himself and walked back up to the top. "Come again? Cause I thought I heard you say you 'did as asked.'"

"I did as your children asked!" Michael snapped.

Gabriel was taken back. There was so much pain and self loathing in his voice. He'd never heard Michael speak like that before. He remembered the pain in Michael's eyes when Lucifer rebelled and the First War began, but Michael had _always_ been strong. He'd been the one the Host looked to for guidance, the one they looked to for hope and to see him like this. Gabriel had forgotten Michael had feelings too.

"When? I've never seen you with them."

"You and Castiel were with the Prophet and asked me to watch over them. They made it abundantly clear to me that I was not welcome and that I should just stay out of the way."

Gabriel could feel Ianto's disappointment in his children and Gabriel's feeling weren't far off though he was angry and saddened as well. He could see that the rejection had hurt Michael deeply and despite not getting along with him, Gabriel hated seeing him like this.

"Was it Matthew?" As the oldest maybe he had been appointed to speak for all the children.

Michael shook his head, "Sara. The others nodded their agreement."

Michael turned to face him, and ah hell, Gabriel was forgiving him. Michael might be an idiot most of time, but he didn't deserve this. It explained why he'd been avoiding everyone.

"I'm sorry," Gabriel told him, though he doubted it would comfort Michael much. Then he smacked Michael on the back of the head, "You're an idiot."

Shock turned to pain then betrayal, flashed though Michael's eyes. That was okay though. Gabriel had a reason.

"You think that by avoiding them you're going to change the way they think about you?" Gabriel asked. "Real good way of winning them over big bro. Real good way."

Gabriel grabbed onto Michael's arm but his wings snapped at him again, hard enough to drop him on his ass painfully. It was going to heave a mark; not on him but the roof.

"You are such an idiot," he told his brother, annoyed at being put on his ass twice. If anyone found out he'd never live it down.

"Go back to them brother," Michael told him. "Leave me alone."

"In your dreams," Gabriel replied. He raised a hand and snapped his fingers.

. . . . . .

Everyone fell silent when Gabriel appeared with a sad looking Michael. Castiel wondered why they had their wings on full display, while Chuck wondered why Gabriel was sitting awkwardly. Becky wondered if she could finally convince the angels to let her tell her followers that she knew them.

William, who was the closest to where Michael had landed, scooted over to sit on Matthew's lap. Castiel caught the look of pain that flashed across Michael's face, which at least explained why Gabriel hadn't come back in a rage like he normally did after talking to Michael.

"Wow," Becky broke the silence. "Your wings are beautiful Michael. There are so many."

Michael smiled at her, but it was flat, "Thank you Rebecca."

Becky made a face but didn't argue with the use of her full name. She'd caught onto the angel's mood and the tension and obviously didn't want to make her usual fuss.

Gabriel gave Cas a look which prompted him to ask, "Would you like anything Michael?"

Michael shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Um, what's going on?" Chuck asked with a wince.

Gabriel rounded on the kids. "You five need to learn that actions have consequences. I know of your little anti-Michael pack and maybe my actions supported that but he's my brother. I can tell him he's being an idiot and I can ignore him all I want.

What you've been doing? It makes me ashamed! I expected better from you; you're Ianto's and Jimmy's kids for fuck's sakes. How could you do that to Michael? You know nothing of him, only stories. None of you are to leave until you've worked things out and I don't care how long it takes."

. . . . . .

The weekend arrived two days later and with it, so did Evan, Andy, Courtney and Katie. Cas and Gabriel put themselves on their best behaviour. Cas left the trench coat on the coat rack and Gabriel sneaked a sweet whenever he was alone. Michael remained in the house. The kids were starting to warm up to him, now that they'd been able to figure things out, to talk to him and show him what was reality for them. Gabe could see Michael becoming the Archangel he used to be.

Things got a little out of control though after Chuck came to tell them that the curse had been lifted. Curse lifted? That was good, excellent even. Gabriel's work in Heaven was nearing complete and when it was he was talking a vacation; a nice long one at that including a month long party with the Pagans. Michael had changed and that would make everyone else following that much easier.

Gabriel didn't know that it wasn't Michael who would change the opinion of the Host.

The doors to Angel House opened up and he could feel the change in the air instantly. He recognized it, remembered it. Pagans. Kali, leading the pack. Enki, grinning like a drunk. Isis, head held disdainfully high. Apophis, who looked the most intimidating of them all. Thor, hammer swinging from his belt and looking around with a seemingly casual interest. Forseti and Tyr, hands entwined and the last to enter. If Gabriel didn't know better he'd call this the party he wanted, but these Pagans were all heavy hitters. They had power and influence in not only their own religion but others as well.

"Please don't tell me there's another apocalypse." Gabriel smirked and sprawled.

"Oh Loki, if there's another apocalypse we certainly wouldn't be calling you," Kali's voice dripped with false venom.

Gabriel chuckled at them, "You know you'd miss me."

Apophis laughed, deep voice resounding around the restaurant, "Things are much quieter with you away. I don't think we miss that."

Gabriel liked Apophis for that reason. The Egyptian God had an odd sense of humour that emerged rarely but always made Gabriel feel like he'd found a kindred spirit.

"We have things to speak of Archangel," Forseti spoke. He had a soft voice and it was almost innocent. Gabriel knew that his innocence was merely a cover though, he'd heard the god deliver justice.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Three Archangels in the same small town? You've lit it up like a beacon," Kali answered him; her tone telling him he'd asked a stupid question.

Gabriel sighed, "The demons are coming, aren't they?"

"Best estimate is about a hundred left in the entire world," Enki told him. "There's some here, already, but they're underlings. Information gatherers. The big wigs are hiding out somewhere in Russia."

Russia. The spirits that inhabited that country made it incredibly difficult for any supernatural creature on the "good" side. They wouldn't get into Russia, and it was too big of an area to keep a continued watch on.

"But they're coming here, aren't they?"

Michael had snuck in, or at least tried to but Gabe had felt the approach of his grace. The Pagans hadn't been so lucky and they looked surprised to see him in what was obviously not Dean Winchester's meat suit.

"Yes," Kali was the first to recover. "Maybe even within the next couple of months."

"Shit."

This was why he'd stayed away. Now Ianto and his kids were in danger and there was nothing he could do about it.

"We are mobilizing our forces," Thor told him, "My children have been tracking and killing any they come across. Fenrir has been released as well."

Gabriel grinned wickedly. Fenrir would ravage any demon he came across and it made him feel at least a little comforted. If only he could smite them all himself.

"Hey Mr. J."

Gabriel got mentally nudged to turn his head towards Courtney," Sup kiddo?"

Courtney's eyebrow rose and he was about to ask his question when he got distracted by the Pagans. "Whoa, dude I _know_ you."

He pointed at Enki who laughed delighted, "I would hope so."

Courtney shook his head, "I don't even remember your name, but you're the evil-history-sub. And the reason Matt and Ev got together."

Enki's eyes glittered. Kali slapped a hand over his mouth and glared at Gabriel, "You played matchmaker?"

Courtney gaped in shock as Gabriel shrugged.

"I knew it!" Matthew ran in yelling. He pointed at Gabriel accusingly, "How many more pranks have you pulled?"

Gabriel chuckled, "You'll never know kiddo."

"You suck." Matthew turned to Enki, "let me guess, he recruited you? You suck too. You all suck!"

Gabriel broke out into laughter as Matthew gave them one final glare and went back into the house.

"Come on Courtney!" Matthew demanded.

Courtney hesitated, looking at them all. "What the hell?"

"Courtney!"

When he'd gone Gabriel sobered and looked at the Pagans. "We'll be returning to Heaven tonight. Will you be around or more abroad?"

"Alternating between postings," Isis answered.

"Don't worry Gabriel," Kali added. "Your vessel and his family will be safe."

"It better stay that way," Michael threatened before making a dramatic show of power with his exit.

Enki huffed, "Your brother's are a bunch of weirdoes."

. . . . . .

Gabriel, Castiel, and Michael left that evening after a round of introductions between the Pagans and the kids, a lot of drinking and some explanations. Ianto and Jimmy made up for a week of only being allowed to have a few kisses and the kids suffered it in silence. Actually, Jesse put up a sound bubble around them then tortured them about it later.

They started preparing for the inevitable. The wards were reinforced, the town borders were lined with proximity alarms and every Hunter they knew was notified of the oncoming storm. There was just one problem that worried them the most.

"I don't know how we can ensure their protection," Ianto said frustrated. "Not completely. We have no say over anything they do."

"Best we can do is ward their homes," Jimmy suggested.

Ianto shook his head. They knew the likelihood of that ever happening. No one just believed in demons, not without a lot of proof and none that they could give.

"We have to do something." Jimmy continued. "Anything."

"Matthew and Claire have contact with them every day. There might be nothing else we can do."

"That can't be it Ian," Jimmy protested softly. "That just can't be it. Why do we get to sit here protected with the people out there, the ones our kids love remain in danger?"

Ianto pulled Jimmy into his arms and shared in his pain. Whatever decision they made it would be a hard one. There was no one choice better than the others, no choice they felt absolutely secure in making.

"Dad."

Ianto and Jimmy turned to their oldest two, both of them looking like crap. Ianto wondered if they looked like that too. He didn't make a habit of look in mirrors or other reflective surfaces anymore. He didn't want to see what kind of effect this threat was having on him. He already felt it.

"You don't need to worry about special protection for Evan and Andy," Matthew told them and Claire nodded.

Ianto frowned and he knew Jimmy was just as confused, "Why?"

He felt a cold dread settle. They'd do anything to protect Evan and Andy, to protect their kid's friends. For Matthew and Claire to ask something like this? What had they done?

"They're no long our boyfriends."

Jimmy shook his head. No, Claire couldn't be saying that. This was not what they wanted. "Why would you do something like that? We were going to protect them."

"But you can't Dad," Matthew argued. "You were just arguing about it now. They won't believe us about the demons and we need all the angels and Pagans out there dealing with the demons before they get here. They Hunters need to be out there too, not sitting here babysitting."

"We've thought this through," Claire added, "and you're not going to change our minds. The less contact they have with us, the less of a target they are."

Neither Jimmy nor Ianto liked that, but they understood their reasoning all too well. They just hoped Claire and Matthew knew what they were doing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jesse blinked, aware of an awful sound coming from the end of his bed and then a sudden, rancid smell. He sat up. His door was open, a soft light streaming in and a form was hunched over. There was that awful sound again. Jesse's face screwed up in disgust.

"Matthew, what the hell are you doing?"

Matthew's head lifted.

"Jesse?" he asked tiredly. "What the hell are you doing in the bathroom?"

Oh hell, Matthew was an idiot.

Jesse commanded the table lamp on and scooted down to the end of his bed. Matthew was pitiful looking, blinking there in the sudden harsh light. Jesse commanded the vomit away and a bucket to materialize. He would deal with any smell later.

Matthew groaned, "Shit Jess. How the hell did I miss the bathroom?"

Jesse rolled his eyes, "You went the wrong way moron."

Matthew's shoulders slumped, "Yeah. That's me, always going the wrong way."

And then Matthew started crying.

"Really?" Jesse looked heavenward. Matthew didn't seem to hear him. "Really? You're making _me_ deal with this? _Come on._"

He got no answer which wasn't surprising. Who up there wanted to deal with the Antichrist? Matthew continued to cry. Jesse sighed and slid off the bed.

"Hey," he prodded Matthew then cringed. "God, you smell like shit." _You're such an idiot._

He prodded Matthew again, put some command behind it and the smell was gone. If he could sober Matthew up he would but he couldn't just make it happen if he didn't know how it was supposed to happen.

"You're an awesome brother, did you know that?" Matthew hiccupped.

"I better be," Jesse mumbled. "Do you feel like throwing up again?"

Matthew pushed the bucket away and made himself comfortable on the floor. "Do you ever wish you were normal Jesse?"

Jesse snorted, "Hello, Antichrist. I was never normal. Now get up."

Matthew blinked at him, "Why? I like it here."

"It's my floor," Jesse rolled his eyes. "I'm actually trying to be nice to you but if you'd rather be an idiot, then okay."

Matthew whined pitifully and covered his face. "I already _am_ an idiot Jesse; you don't have to rub it in."

Oh, something was wrong with Matthew's head. The alcohol had made him emotional. _Emo,_ of all things and that was horrible. If Matthew knew what he was doing he'd be ashamed of himself. Jesse was ashamed.

"Come on Matty, get up." Jesse grabbed his arm and tugged.

"Why Jesse? Why am I always such an idiot? I love him, I love him so much and I can't do anything about it. If he loves me, he can't love me Jesse! He can't, because if he does then he'll be a target. Why can't I just be normal?"

The tears started up again and Jesse felt as if this could go on all night. He just wanted to go back to sleep but he couldn't and leave Matthew in this state. He commanded the bucket away then commanded Matthew's body on his bed.

"Whoa," Matthew sat up. "Don't do that man, that's freaky."

Jesse grinned. His powers were awesome.

He crawled into bed beside Matthew and made his lie down. Then he pressed two fingers to his forehead and commanded him to sleep. Matthew dropped off, silence at last. Jesse felt sorry for him, he felt sorry for Claire too but Matthew was taking having to break things off with his boyfriend worse. He tried not to let it show but they could all see it. Matthew was headed towards an emotional breakdown.

Jesse pulled the blankets up, made his brother as comfortable as he could and settled down beside him. He wished he could just make everything better but he wasn't allowed to. Commanding something small was easy. The magic, or whatever it was, responded exactly as it should but with big, complicated commands the magic couldn't always follow properly. His own desires could get it in the way; his own feelings taint the commands so that it ended up all wrong. He didn't want to make their lives worse.

He didn't want Matthew to suffer anymore.

. . . . . .

Matthew's head was killing him. It wasn't the first time it had happened though. He'd been hung over before, like that time Claire conned John into giving them a couple of cases of beer and a few bottles of vodka for a party at Courtney's. The hangover had been well worth it.

Someone was in bed with him, stroking his hair softly. It was soothing, relaxing and comforting, all of the good stuff and more. It reminded him of Evan, who liked to play with his hair despite constantly telling him it needed to be cut. Evan's hands were magic in everything he did.

He knew it couldn't be Evan though, as much as he wanted it to be, but he couldn't remember what the hell had happened last night after the coolers. Was he even on a bed?

Yea, no that required too much thinking. This whole waking up thing required too much thinking. Matthew was going back to sleep.

. . . . . .

He head felt much better the second time around. There was still someone in bed with him but there wasn't a hand combing though his hair, just some papers rustling every few minutes.

"Feeling better this time?" Ianto's soft voice asked.

Matthew's eyes blinked open. They were in Jesse's room for some very odd reason. He could see Simon in his tank staring at them and he couldn't understand how Jesse liked having Simon all the time. It was creepy.

"Why am I in here?" Matthew asked confused, voice thick with sleep.

Ianto, who was going over some type of shipping information, closed the folder and set it on the bed beside him. "Jesse says you made a wrong turn. I'm sure he'll be delighted to tell you the whole story but I would like to talk to you about something else."

Matthew loved his dads. After his parents died he didn't think it was possible for there to ever be someone to fill those roles again. Jimmy and Ianto had been a surprise but he wouldn't trade them for a regular mom and dad.

They rarely talked feelings, expecting Matthew, Claire and Jesse to come to them if they were having problem working it out on their own. Things were serious when they started the talk.

"Jim and I have never talked to any of you about how we were before we adopted William. It wasn't a good time in our lives and to be honest we were a lot like how you are now. We wandered the states like lost sheep trying to get away from it all. We couldn't stay in one place for too long or else the pain became unbearable.

"Is it unbearable for you Matthew? Staying here?"

Matthew looked up at him, unsure at exactly what he was talking about.

His dad looked a little uncomfortable, "Do you want to remain here? We're not trying to get rid of you but Jim and I don't really know what we can do to help you. Sometimes a vacation helps."

Would getting away from Evan and the thread of a hoard of demons help? Matthew couldn't be so sure because he would still have to live with the fact that he didn't have Evan. But maybe…maybe he should get away. Auburn was too small, too much of a target that maybe, if he just got away from it all he would be able to clear his head.

"I don't know Dad," Matthew said softly.

"It's just an option kiddo," Ianto replied, running a hand through his hair. "Jim and I just thought that maybe you'd like a chance to get away since you've decided not to go to university or college in the fall."

Matthew nodded, "Thanks Dad, and I'm not a kid."

There was silence for a while. Matthew didn't know what to say so he just kept his mouth shut and relaxed in the comfort between them. His dad looked down on him. Matthew could feel the heat of his gaze but whatever his dad was thinking about he didn't want to interrupt.

"Come on," Ianto said after a while, sitting up straight. "It's almost noon and I'm sure Jesse would like his room back."

Nothing was said about the alcohol he'd consumed but he knew that if he did it again he'd be punished, probably with inventory followed by a re-cataloguing of the library. Throughout the rest of the day he had to defend his honour from Jesse's tales of him going emo and he thought about what his dads were offering.

It was a week before he came to any sort of conclusion but here were still a few questions he wanted cleared up.

"Where would I go?"

They were in Jimmy's office, the restaurant closed for the night, the others all in the main room watching some movie Matthew hadn't even pretended to hear the name of. Ianto and Jimmy were supposed to be in there too, but Matthew had cornered them and the movie had started without them.

"Where would you like to go?" Jimmy asked.

Matthew shrugged, "I don't know, and it's not like you guys are coming, right? I mean, you have to look after this place and the others."

He didn't think he'd be allowed to go anywhere alone, not with the way things were.

"Well, there's always Cardiff," Ianto began. "You could stay with my sister and her family or Torchwood, though if you choose that option I'm setting down some strict rules."

"My cousin Lindsey's stationed with the Air Force in Colorado," Jimmy added. "We get along well enough that I don't think she'll mind you there. I don't know how often you'll see her either. Her posting is classified."

"Those are the only options we can give you without any thought," Ianto took over. "But if you'd rather not get stuck with relatives then we can work something out."

Matthew nodded. The choice was up to him, he just had to figure out what that choice was, "How long would I be gone?"

"That's another question of what you think is best," Jimmy replied. "A month? Two? Maybe even three but however long, we want you to be able to get your footing again. We hate seeing you like this."

"Are you guys done now?" William stuck his head in the doorway and gave them an impatient look.

Matthew laughed, "For now squirt. What's this movie, vampires again?"

"Vampires are stupid," William said in disgust. "Dinosaurs are way cooler."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Three Months Later

Ianto stared at the computer in horror. Demonic omens were everywhere, all over the United States, some crossing the Canadian and Mexican borders. They were converging; circling around Kansas like it was the eye of a storm. God help him he was more scared of this than he had been of the apocalypse.

"I thought you said there were only about a hundred," Markus asked, a grim look on his face.

"That's what the angels and the Pagans thought," Ianto replied.

There was some uneasy shifting among the Hunters gathered. They had mixed feelings about the angels and Pagans, it was understandable and they were working on it. The Pagans were generally making obvious displays of being less antagonistic but the angels were still acting high and mighty despite the archangels.

"There must be at least five hundred," Christina said.

Or more, Ianto thought.

"I think it's time we set up a more defendable perimeter," John said. "Pull in all the Hunters we can, all the Pagans who will come and any angel we can get a hold of."

"I agree," Eli spoke. "If we don't protect this place well enough it'll become another Detroit and no one will survive."

"It has to be under the radar," John added. "The demons will attack prematurely if they know what we're doing."

They'll attack anyways, Ianto thought grimly. And we'll be ready for them.

Nothing, not a hoard of Demons or Lucifer himself was going to destroy everything he and Jimmy had worked for. The difference between this and the last time they fought against an army this large was that they had friends. It wasn't just four people against two armies. They had their own army, an army that they trusted to have their backs.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Reviews are Love  
**


End file.
